Time and Tide
by deppaholic123
Summary: Calypso spares Sierra's life, but there's always a price to pay..and what does Captain Sparrow have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Calypso spares Sierra's life, but there's always a price to pay..and what does Captain Sparrow have to do with it?

Time And Tide

Sierra Blake was tired of her life. Tired of being made a fool of, tired of being taken advantage of. Her life was nothing any more. Her family was gone, and she couldnt ever seem to find that one special man to love her. Every guy she ever fell for wound up treating her badly and she was sick of it. So here she sat, on the beach out back of her home, staring out to sea, and thinking about her latest heartbreak. Shed fallen hard for Rob, and he turned out to be an animal. Not only had he cheated on her, but he had tried to control her as well, and had beat her almost to death when she caught him with one of the women he was cheating on her with. God, her heart hurt. She just wanted to make the pain go away. Make everyone and everything go away. She looked out to sea again. She so loved the sea, as untamable as it was. She walked to the waters edge and slowly walked deeper and deeper,until the waves took her away and the water closed over her head. Her eyes closed and she breathed in the salty water... the sea would have her this night.

Chapter 1

Her eyelids fluttered weakly as she tried to open them. The sea had not taken her as she had hoped. With her luck, she'd drifted right back to shore. Suddenly, she heard voices.. Voices she did not recognize, voices from another time, another place.

"I think she's comin 'round,"she heard the voice of woman say.

Sierra's eyes focused and she saw the heavily made up faces of a couple of women. Who were they and where was she? They seemed to be dressed in clothing from another time.

"wha...where..? she muttered, weakly.

"Shh, luv, youre ok. Do not try to talk. Ye've 'ad a rough time ye 'ave. One of the women said, 'ere, drink this.. "

Sierra drank the cold water and it tasted so good, her throat was parched and scratchy from the sea water.

"Where am I? Who are you? She asked of the women, "What happened to me? "

"Me name is Alice and this is Mary. We are sportin girls here at the Faithful Bride. Ye were found on the beach, luv, near drowned. They brought ye here and weve been seein to ye since. What might yer name be? "

"My name is Sierra, Sierra Blake. Excuse me, did you say Tortuga? But isnt that in the Caribbean?"she looked confused.

"Aye, it is, lass. And Sierra is a beautiful name."Mary said.

"Thank you.. Mary.. But how did I get to Tortuga?" she wondered aloud.

"What is the last thing ye remember, luv?" Alice asked gently.

" I remember standing at the ocean's edge, contemplating suicide. I walked into the sea, more than willing to let her claim me. "

Mary looked astonished. "Ye come from another time, lass. Ye do not speak as we do nor dress as we do. These things were also found with ye. " She handed her a water logged cellphone and Ipod. Sierra stared at the all but useless things in her hand.

"Mark me words, lass,"Alice finally spoke , "This be the work of the Sea Goddess. She did not feel the need to take yer life as ye wished, but brought ye here instead. "

Sierra stared at her. Sea Goddess?

"Aye, lass, Calypso herself. For what reason she did so I cannot say, for I don know." Alice said, "But ye must rest now. We will be talkin later. "

Sierra watched the two women walk out of her room and close the door. She laid back on the pillows and thought of what they told her. Somehow, she had been brought back in time and was on the island of Tortuga. If her history lessons served her correctly, Tortuga was a pirates port. Pirates..she'd always been a bit fascinated with them, but also a little scared of them. She guessed it came from her own love of the sea and sailing. She remembered her sailboat at home, The Sunfish, and how she loved to sail. She was kind of skeptical about the whole Sea Goddess bit, though, for she was hardly superstitious. Still, something had to have happened to get her here. She supposed she'd just have to face that problem when she was rested and better.

Sierra awoke again, this time hearing all sorts of noises coming from the tavern below. She listened to the music playing and the people talking. Then her bedroom door opened. It was Alice.

"Oh, 'ello there, lass, feeling better, eh? " she smiled.

"Yes, "Sierra smiled weakly. "But I am hungry and I feel grubby."

"Well that's good to hear! We'll get some food in ye first and then see to a bath. I found some clothes for ye to wear. They look like they should just fit. I'll be right back."

Alice disappeared and came back a bit later, with a tray laden with chicken, bread, cheese and ale. Sierra took it gratefully and ate her fill. The food was so good. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

"How long have I been here, Alice? she asked.

"Two days and two nights, lass. Ye slept most o' the time, fitful sleep. As if ye were 'havin' nightmares." Alice asnwered.

"Mine has not been an easy life, Alice. I probably was having nightmares. I have been treated badly mostly of the time since I was a teenager. Every man I thought would love me turned out to be an animal. The last one was the worst. He tried to control me, cheated on me and whne I caught him at it, beat me near to death. My life was horrible and I seeked to end it by giving myself to the only thing I had left to love. The sea." She began to cry.

"Shhh.. do not cry, lass. It will be alright. I can't say why Calypso has brought ye here, but I am willin to bet it had s'methin to do with you wanting to get away Let's see bout getting ye bathed. Follow me."

Sierra rose form the bed on slightly shaking legs and followed the woman down the stairs to the bathing area where a small tub was filled with water. She got in and Alice handed her a bar of sweet smelling soap and a rag to wash with. She then stated she would be back to check on her and help her dress in awhile.

Sierra soaked in the nice hot water and got herself clean. It really felt good. Felt good to be clean. She thought about Alice's words. Perhaps there really was a Sea Goddess and she really did hep her out of a desperate situation. Alice soon returned and helped Sierra dress. She'd never worn a corset before and the thing felt dreadful. She would have much rather been in her jeans and t shirt, which had been all but destroyed in her ordeal. Alice then helped her put on the dress and the shoes and helped her style her hair as best she could. Sierra stared at herself in the mirror. She felt as if she belonged here and smiled to herself.

Sierra was curious about the tavern, so after dressing, she made her way out to the main room. The place was full of people, most of them drunk and most of them pirates, from the looks of it. She walked slowly in, taking it all in. A few men made it their business to brush up against her and offer drunken propostions of which she wanted no part of. Last thing she needed was some drunk, filthy ,stinky man pawing all over her. They probably thought she was one of the tavern's wenches. She made a face of disgust at that offense to Alice and Mary, though. They were her only friends, tavern wenches or not. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her behind and squeeze hard and a drunken laugh followed. She acted before she thought and instinctivley flipped the man over her shoulder and put her shoe to his throat.

"Don't try that again, you drunken bastard.." she growled. Then she looked up. Swords and guns were drawn and an all out brawl ensued.

Seirra looked on with an astonished look on her face. She thought this kind of thing only happened in movies and here she was, no weapon..except the little bit of martial arts she knew. She started to run and was grabbed again, so she delivered a punch to a nose and elbowed her way through. Suddenly she looked up and a tankard was heading towards her face, threatening to splatter her brain. Just as her hand went up to stop it, a strong grip grabbed her other arm and all but pushed her up the stairs .

"Go on now..." she heard a voice. She did not see anyone right near her other than the back of a retreating man, sword drawn, and jumping back into the fray of bodies, swords and guns. His long hair hung in dreds and he was dressed very nicely for a pirate. Who was he and why did he save her? She then raced up the stairs and back to the safety of her room.

Later that evening...

Sierra was tired of being cooped up in that room. She needed to get out of there. She quietly walked out and went to the other end of the hall and discovered that there was a back staircase. She went down it and it lead into the kitchens below. She soon found that back door of the tavern and slipped out, unseen.

She made her way out around to the front of the tavern and began to walk down the street, taking in all of what she saw. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of dark, kohl lined eyes was watching her every move. Wow, this is right out of a movie, she thought, as she walked. But then she remembered this was no movie and her guard went up. She passed another building , not seeing the man leaning up against it until he spoke to her.

"You shouldn't be out 'ere all by your onesies, luv. THings could get dangerous for a lovely lass such as you."

Seirra rolled her eyes and spun around to offer some sarcastic retort about being able to take care of herself, but her words were cut off. It was him. The pirate who has kept her from getting her head bashed in during the fight in the tavern. She could do nothing but stare. He was handsome alright. His eyes were mesmerizing. Dark pools out lined with kohl. His hair hung in dreds and he was the finest dressed pirate she'd seen since she'd wound up here. A scarlett bandana was tied around his head and there were all sorts of trinkets hanging in his hair. His full lips were surrounded by a mustache and a beard that hung in twin braids, and looked incredibly soft. She wondered how those lips tasted. How the facial hair would feel on her skin. Sierra felt her body tingle. Stop it, Sierra, remember what happens when you let yourself get hooked by a handsome face and gorgeous body.. she scolded herself. She couldn't help it though. He was beyond gorgeous.

"I, suppose I should thank you for saving me in the tavern eariler..Mr.. ?" her voice trailed off.

"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow.. and you're very welcome, luv. I couln't bear to see such a pretty face get smashed." His grin was glinted with gold. "So tell me, what is a lovely lass like you doing in that place? Ye don't strike ol' Jack as the type."

"Well, its a long story, Captain Sparrow, and as it is, I really must get back to the tavern and the safety of my room. It is dangerous out here, as you said." she answered.

"Well then, at least allow me to walk you back, you need all the protection you can get on this godforsaken rock."

Sierra allowed himto walk her back, leaving him at the door with a small smile and another thank you.

Jack watched her go. A little spitfire that one was. Her straight dark hair blew lightly in the wind as she turned once more to wave good bye and hurry inside. Her eyes were blue, like the sea. Suddenly his breeches felt a bit tighter. Bugger...he'd forgotten to get her name.

Chapter 2

Sierra had taken on a job in the tavern kitchens, cooking and cleaning. She needed some way to make money and selling her body was not an option. SHe wanted to buy herself some breeches and a shirt to wear. She knew women didn't usually wear breeches in this time, but the corset was driving her crazy. After her work was caught up, she left the tavern to go to the merchantile. As she browsed around, she found a pair of black breeches and a shirt. Yeah, she knew she was taking a risk wearing these clothes, but she needed to be comfortable. A pair of boots completed her look. She had them wrapped up and started to walk back to the tavern to change when the ships tied in the port caught her eye. The biggest one was a beauty. She'd have loved to have a tour of it. Maybe it was even Captain Jack's. Jack... she couldn't stop thinking about him. He had been consuming her thoughts since the night before. Pirate he was, but no other man had ever treated her more like a lady than he had in just that one short meeting. Then she reminded herself that she couldn't trust any man anymore, pirate or not. Good looks did not mean a man was going to be good to her. She'd been through too much to not see that.

Late that evening...

Sierra felt much more comfortable in her boy clothes and drew astonished looks from both Mary and Alice. She helped in the kitchen once again to feed the hungry pirates that had suddenly rushed the place. After her work was done, she sought out her friends. SHe found Alice taking a break and decided to ask her about Jack.

"Alice, do you by chance know of a pirate by the name of Captain JAck Sparrow?" She asked her.

"Ahhh..Jack.. aye, I know 'im," she let loose a silly giggle. "A handsome one he is. Ye've had the pleasure of 'is company, eh? " she said with a knowing look.

Sierra blushed. "Not in the way you think, Alice,but he did save me in that brawl last night, so I have met him."

"Aye, Jack's a good man, luv. Trust me when I tell ye, that one may be a pirate, but he has quite a way with the women. Most of us poor things can't resist his charm."

Sierra actually blushed. She decided to take a walk outside after Alice was done with her break. She slipped again out the back door of the tavern and made her way down the street. She was walking along and clearing her mind when she heard a voice.

"Yer gonna get yerself in a heap o' troulbe wearin' that getup, luv.." she spun around and came face to face with Jack. Even in the near darkness he was still handsome as ever, d**n him.

"Thank you for your concern, Captain Sparrow, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." she retorted nonchalantly. She was tired of men telling her what was good for her.

"Can ye, now? Well, tis a good thing I am not out to 'urt ye luv, becuase if ye look around ye, it is quite dark and there's no one around. I could very well take advantage of ye and 'ave the deed done before anyone came to your aid." And with that, he suddenly pushed her against the nearest wall and held her wrists pinned above her head and held her tight to the wall with just his body. He made no other move to touch her. Her eyes were wide and frightened and she nervously licked her lips. Lush lips she had. He wanted to take advantage of the opportunity and taste them, but he didn't. His mouth was inches from hers and his body was molded to hers along every inch. Instead he spoke.

"Now, tell me, can ye move, while I 'ave ye pinned here, helpless?" he asked in a soft ,low voice. Sierra squirmed a little and Jack was almost undone at the feel of her against him like that.

"No,I can't, I-I c-c-c-an't..." she closed her eyes.

"See? I could very well take advantage of ye here and now and there would be no one to help ye. I don't want ter see ye 'urt luv. Waht might yer name be?"

"S-s-ierra.."was all she could get out.. he was so close.

Jack bent his head and softly brushed his lips over hers. He couldn't resist. Sierra stiffened at first, but soon couldn't resist the tantalizing feel of his tongue lightly licking at her lips. She opened her mouth. She couldn't resist, she wasn't sure she even wanted to. She relaxed as he sensually kissed her, his tongue slowly caressing the inside of her mouth and swirling over her tongue. He slowly released his hold on her wrists and her hands immediately went into his hair. Jack broke the kiss and looked at her before stroking her cheek and then walking off.

Sierra was weak all over. She had to stay there for a minute and get her head together. He'd scared her, dammit. But that kiss... she'd never been kissed like that before and that scared her. She didnt know if she'd be able to resist him ...if she ever saw him again.

Jack was intriqued. It seemed at every turn this woman was getting herself into trouble, or near trouble and he always seemed to be there when she did. He knew he'd scared her when he did what he felt necessary, but she had to be shown. He'd never seen her on Tortuga before and she was as much a mystery to him as she was the first time he saw her. Then of course he had to give into desire and kiss her. Such sweet lips she had. He wanted more of those. He walked to the Pearl to see to the provisions being loaded and give orders to set sail soon. He could not help but wonder if he'd ever see the lovely lass again. Little did he know, it would be sooner than he thought.

Later that night...

Sierra's curiousity was getting the better of her. She longed to sail again and she wanted to just have a look at that ship. Proud and tall she stood in the port, looking down on the smaller ones. However, her thoughts kept going back to Captain Sparrow and that kiss. It made her shiver just to think about how his lips had felt on hers, how his delightful tongue caressed hers. She let loose a low moan before she could stop it. He was getting to her and she knew it. Bugger that.. she wasn't giving in to his charm and trusting him no matter how good he kissed!

She walked down to the docks and stared out at the proud beauty tied there. She slowly walked up to the ship, cautiously watching. There were two crewmen keeping watch, but both of them were apparently very drunk. She needed a diversion is she wanted to get aboard that ship and have a look at her. She found the largest rock possible and threw it into the water causing a huge splash that got the attention of the guards. Laughing drunkenly, they staggered over to the waters edge on the other side to investigate. Now was her chance. She hurried up the gang plank and quickly below deck. As she looked around, she smiled to herself. The ship was beautiful inside and out. She went to the crew's quarters, the brig, everything, checking it all out. Suddenly, she heard voices. Bloody hell! She knew she'd be in a heap of trouble if she was discovered. She ran quickly to the farthest end of where all of the provisions were kept and crept into the deepest,darkest corner she could find. There, she found a couple of old blankets and made herself a spot to sit. Hopefully they would not find her and she could sneak out later. No such luck. They seemd to never want to leave and Sierra's eyes were getting heavy. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning...

The Pearl had set sail, back out to sea. Jack still had Sierra on his mind. For some reason she refused to leave his thoughts. He kpet having this feeling that they had not seen the last of each other.

Joshamee Gibbs was below deck, checking out the provisions that had been loaded prior to setting sail. He looked over the boxes and barrels, making sure everything was accounted for, when something caught his eye. It appeared to be a scrap of purple fabric. He went for a closer look and was surprised to find what he did. Laying there, sound asleep was a woman, dressed in boy clothes. Shirt, black breeches, boots, and a purple bandana tied around her head. She looked peaceful poor thing,but was a stowaway nonetheless. HE wondered how she'd gotten past the guards and how long she'd been on board. He gently shook her awake...

Chapter 3

Sierra woke with a start and looked up into the face of an older pirate. He did not look mean, but she wasn't so sure. She let out a small scream and he quieted her with a finger to her lips.

"Mother and child, what's a delicate thing like you doing aboard a pirate ship and dressed as a boy?" he demanded.

"I am not so delicate, I assure you.. "she said, her voice shaking, " I've always been fascinated with pirates and ships and I love to sail. I merely wanted to have a look around. Then I heard voices and hid until I could sneak away, but I waited so long, I fell asleep."

Gibbs looked at the woman. She seemed to be telling the truth, but women were considered bad luck on ships, at least to his way of thinking. Suddenly he saw Sierra's eyes widen with surprise.

"A-are we moving?" she asked.

"Aye, lass we are indeed. Set sail before dawn this mornin', " he sighed,"Ye do know I must take ye t' see the Capt'n ,don't ye?"

"He-he won't hurt me, will he?" she asked nervously.

"I can't say... our Capt'n is a good man, but ye are a stowaway, lass... he'll have to make that decision. C'mon, up ye go..." He helped her up and took her by the arm to lead her up on deck.

Sierra was scared. She did not know what to expect or what to do, so she just kept her mouth shut and allowed the man to escort her to the the ship's captain. They walked up on deck and she could feel the eyes of a few curious crewmen upon her, but most were busy working.

"Stay here," the man told her, leaving her standing at the entrance to the lower decks. She obeyed without question.

Gibbs sought out Jack and found him in his quarters, making charts.

"Capt'n, I request ye come onto deck, there is a slight problem that needs your attention." he stated.

"And what might that be?" asked Jack as he turned to face Mr. Gibbs.

"Ah, beleive ye me, Jack, you'll want to come see for yourself."

Jack nodded and followed Gibbs out onto the deck. He was completley unprepared for the sight he saw before him. Sierra! What on earth was she doing aboard the Pearl? Jack had to think fast and he knew it. Sierra saw the man coming back towards her with another man. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Captain Jack! " she smiled.

Jack approached her, knowing what he was about to do would probably deeply upset her, but he had to, for her own safety. He looked her up and down, smiling that golden smile of his.

"Gibbs, s'pose ye tell me where you found 'er?"

"Back in the darkest corner of the place where we keep the provisions, Capt'n. It appears she's been on board since last night." Gibbs answered.  
"To the brig with her then, I'll deal with her later." Jack said with all seriousness.

"WHAT? But..you know... me.. " Sierra screeched as she was taken off and down to the brig by this Gibbs. Jack watched her go with a look of regret on his face.

Sierra was fuming as she sat in the cell. Never trust a man, she thought, least of all a pirate. How could he pretend not to know her? What was he going to do with her since she was technically a stowaway, accidental or not? She began to cry.

Jack was really intriqued now. Gibbs had told Jack what Sierra had told him, hoping for Jack to go easy on the woman. Jack told Gibbs he already knew her but to keep it to himself. Then he left orders to not be disturbed while he went to talk to her. Jack quietly slipped away and went below deck to the brig. He stopped short of the cell where she was and watched her from the shadows. Her pretty face had a sad look upon it and her cheeks were tear streaked. Then he watched as she rested her forehead on her bent knees. Jack made his way to the cell and unlocked the door quietly, letting himself in. Sierra heard him and lifted her head to look up at him. She stood up and backed away, almost tripping to get away from him, even though there was no where to run.

"You..YOU... "she sputtered.." how DARE you?"

"I see I've upset you and for that I'm sorry. Would you like to have a slap at ol' Jack to make up for it, Sierra?" he moved closer to her, even as she backed up. She wanted to slap him, really she did, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Jack looked at her with a little half smile. "No? Then maybe this will make up for it.. " He took her face in his hands before she could duck out the way. Her hands went up to grab his wrists, but it was a useless move. His mouth lowered to hers and she was undone. His hot tongue swirled and meandered inside her mouth, caressing it slowly. Her hands slowly released his wrists and went around his waist and her body pressed against his as of its own accord. She softly whimpered. Jack chuckled softly and deepened the kiss, his tongue working magic inside her mouth. In the back of her mind, Sierra knew this was against everything she stood for at this point, but she was powerless to stop. It felt too good, he felt too good. His hand came down to lightly caress her back and pull her even tighter to him as he backed her up against the wall of the cell. Sierra could feel every inch of his body molded to hers, but at that point, she could have cared less. This man was treating her like no other ever had. She couldn't resist, did not want to. Jack finally broke the kiss and she softly whimpered as his lips left hers.

"Ye liked that, eh?" he chuckled softly in her ear.

"Yes, Captain, very much, but I cannot allow this to happen, I just can't..." she said, looking down.

Jack lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes and see the sadness there.

"Why would that be, Sierra? What has happened so bad to ye that ye can't even enjoy a kiss from me?" he asked.

"Its not that I did not enjoy it Captain. I did, so much I did not want you to stop. But you are right. Bad things have happened to me.

"Care to tell me?" He asked, stroking her cheek. Sierra closed her eyes and nodded, it felt so good. Jack released her and sat down on the floor of the cell and pulled her down to sit comfortably on his lap. Sierra bit her lip, then started her story.

"Men have always taken avantage of me Captain..." she started.

"Wait, after that kiss, you still want to go with the formality of callling me Captain? Call me Jack,luv."

She smiled a little. "Ok, Jack.. as I was saying.. Every serious relationship I have had has been bad. Sure they started out good, but went worse. The last one was the worst. I was deeply in love with him, an d I thought he was with me. But then he became controlling. I wasn't allowed friends. I could only go where he wanted me to, when he wanted me to. He forced sex on me time and again, and when I couldn't or wouldn't, he easily cheated on me. One day I came home and found him in bed with one of the women he was cheating with. I nearly tore her hair out of her head before she got away and left. But what did that get me? It got me beaten nearly to death. I sstruggled for a week, by myself, until I was better. Then a week ago, I was staring out to sea and decided to give myself to the oen thing I had left to love. The beautiful, untamable sea. I walked into water and fell in, willing myself to get carried out with the tide and drown. However, as you can see, that is not what happened. I woke up in the tavern and Alice told me she suspected it was the work of Calypso. That she did not see fit to let me drown, but brought me back to your time rest you know." She looked at Jack, waiting for him to laugh and tell her she was crazy. He didn't. Jack was used to these types of things with Calypso, but never anything like this. Now he knew why he was protecting her. She was the one who had been haunting his dreams, long straight dark hair, same body, but her face had always been hidden. Now he'd seen it, her beautiful face.

"Not all men are bad, luv. I am deeply sorry that you've been treated so badly. I understand why ye cannot trust me. Not becuase I am a pirate, but because of what happened to ye. Ye think all men are the same. I'd like to prove ye wrong." he looked at her.

"You have Jack, to a certain extent. No one has ever cared what happened to me. No one but you, Alice and Mary. You've shown me what its like to be cared about and protected." she whispered.

"Then allow me to show you what its like to be loved..." and with that he began kissing her again. Sierra moaned this time , for she felt a throb between her thighs unlike she'd never felt before. Jack's kisses were amazing and meant to be savored. Jack moved to caress her breasts through her shirt, and she let him, arching into his hand. He grinned against her lips and unbuttoned the shirt, slipping it of her shoulders. She wore no bra or camisole under it, so soon his hands were gently kneading her bared breasts, his thumbs rubbing lightly over her nipples. He broke the kiss.

"No.. don't..stop... feels so good... "she got out between soft moans. Jack smiled as he bent his head to take a nipple his mouth, teasing and tormenting the bud with his lips and tongue. Sierra moaned loudly, as her fingers began to work on removing his shirt. Jack's mouth moved from that nipple to the other one, giving it equal attention. He then moved her to lie down and he unlaced her breeches and slowly peeled them from her body. She was fully naked before him, and the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Jack could feel the tension in her body, but he would do his best to rid her of it.

"Relax, luv, " he whispered, kneeling between her open legs." Just relax and enjoy. No pain.. "

Jack gently kissed her belly, than the inside thigh. Then he gave her slit a slow lick from bottom to top. Sierra's hips went up and she moaned loudly. Jack took hold her of hips and held them in place as his tongue thrusted, tasting her fully. He lapped at her slowly, working his tongue up and down as Sierra's head turned wildly from side to side and her moans became sobs. Jack's lips finally decended upon the hard bud there, sucking it as his tongue stabbed at it repeatedly. Sierra could bear no more. She couldn't stop, not now. It was too good. As Jack felt her body tense, he sucked her clit and licked harder, two fingers pumping eagerly inside her.

"JACK!" she screamed as she gave into the pleasure and exploded against his mouth. So good, oh god it was. Never had she felt like that. Jack kissed her there once more and slowly removed his fingers from her now soaked core. He left her only long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and lowered his body to hers. Sierra could feel him, hard and ready, against her thigh. She tensed a little, but Jack quieted her with a slow, passionate kiss as he slowly entered her. Normally, he'd have taken her hard , but not Sierra, not this time. Sierra broke the kiss.

"Ohh, yes, Jack, so good... don't want you to stop.." she moaned as he gave her slow, deep, thrusts. With every one, he made sure he grinded into her. Sierra was lost. Lost in him. Never had she felt anything like this before. Instinctively, her hips rose to meet his with every thrust of his cock inside her. She sought his lips and found them, kissing him desperatley. He began to thrust harder, filling her with very inch of him. He soon felt that tension again and knew she was nearly there. His hand went down between them and he slowly rubbed her clit as he thrusted. Sierra sobbed as her body shook with pleasure.

"Aye..that's it, luv, let it go..let it all go..." he whispered. She came hard then, moaning his name and holding tight to him. In the midst of her pleasure, Jack let himself go as well, joining her in her moans of pleasure. She felt so good, so tight and hot. Sierra held onto Jack for dear life, and he let her. He stayed right where he was until he slipped out of her. Then he held her close and kissed her lips softly. Sierra was completely undone. She fell off into a peacful sleep on Jack's chest. As he held her, he smiled to himself.

Chapter 4

Jack sighed as he held Sierra close. He wasn't sure what to do with her, but he knew he had to come up with something quick. Whether to put her off ship at next port or keep her board, he wasn't certain. He gently shook her awake, no more time for this right now.

"Sierra, luv..."

Sierra awoke and looked around, disoriented at first. Then she remembered she was in the brig on the Pearl..and in Jack's arms. nuts..she thought.. she had allowed to happen what she promised herself she wouldn't. But you couldn't resist..her inner voice said...you wanted him, despite what your mind keeps telling you. She looked at Jack and slowly moved away from him and began getting dressed.

"We've put oursleves in quite a dilemma here, luv. I'm not sure what to do. For your own good, I should put you off at next port..I am not sure this si the kind of life thats good for you. Its dangerous,luv.." he sighed.

Sierra looked at him fiercely.

"For my own GOOD? You mean to tell me, Captain, 'she said stressing the word "captain" .."That after all of that talk about wanting to protect me, you'd be willing to send me off ship at the next port? I'm inclined to beleive you said all of that just to seduce me, well you got what you wanted, didn't you! I'm not some tavern sleeper, Captain and as for trusting you... well bugger that!" she growled.

Jack was a bit taken aback. Most women wouldn't want this kind of life. But Sierra wasn't most women. She had a backbone of steel. He thought, he contemplated. Maybe he could have her board for awhile. Maybe she needed to choose for herself whether she wanted this life or not. He looked at her and saw the unshed tears that she was fighting to not fall. Was she ever going to trust him? Now that was a good question.

"I am truly sorry you feel that I've voilated you somehow, Sierra. Everything I said to you about protecting you, I truly meant. Perhaps you just need to be here, to know me as I truly am, before you can decide whether or not you can trust me. I am going to allow you to stay aboard, for a time at least. "

Sierra looked at him. She wished she could trust him, she really did. It was going to take time, but perhaps she'd figure out how.

"Ok, Jack, but I refuse to just sit around like some simpering aristrocrat and have your crew wait on me hand and foot. I know how to sail, and I expect to pull my weight aboard ship.." she said.

"Ye do, eh? Well, welcome aboard the Pearl, luv.. " He tentatviely reached for her and she let him hug her. Then they walked up on deck to face the music.

The two of them walked up on deck and Sierra could feel the eyes of the crewmen on her. She suddently felt nervous, but then shook it off and squared her shoulders. She watched Jack as he got the attention of the crew and adressed them, like the Captain he was.

"Gentlemen, as you can see, we have a lady in our midst. No one is to harm her and she is off limits. She will be aboard for a time until I can figure a way to help her, savvy?"

"Aye Capt'n !" the crewmen answered and then went back to thier work, not giving Sierra another glance.

Gibbs walked up to the Captain and Sierra, wondering what his plans were for the beauty.

"Have ye decided where she'll be sleepin', Capt'n? Surely ye don't mean to leave her in the brig."

"No, not the brig, but she does need a place to sleep, would be no good havin her bunk with the crew," Jack answered.

" I'll be offerin me own quarters to the lady then, Capt'n, s' no problem for me to bunk with the crew..."

"You'd do that for me, Mr. Gibbs?" Sierra was astonished.

"Aye, I will, miss, ye go and enjoy now." Gibbs answered.

Sierra smiled as the two pirates took her to the first mates quarters and left her to her thoughts.

Later that night...

Jack stood on deck, thinking about Sierra. She was surely asleep now, hopefully peacefully. He was just as confused now as he ever was. He wanted to know why Sierra was brought here and why she had been haunting his dreams long before he ever saw her that first time. He looked out to sea as he was thinking, and saw the waves take on a very interesting shape. A face looked to be drifting in and out of the waves, the face of a woman. Calypso!

"You have her aboard the ship,do you, Jack? " the sea goddess said as her face became fully visible in the waves.

"Calypso.. what do I owe this honor?" Jack answered.

You look confused, witty Jack.." she said with a low laugh.

"Aye.. I am confused. Why did you bring Sierra Blake to this time, and what is she to me? She haunted my dreams before, but I could not see her face." Jack said.

"She is special Jack. She does not belong in the time she was born in. She is a pirate at heart. She was ready to give herself to the sea, to rid herself of a life she hated. Had she not loved the sea, I would have let her drown. Instead, I brought her here, to where she truly belongs. Sierra has been violated badly, Jack, as she has told you. But she needs to learn to love and trust again. It was I who put her in your dreams. You are her protector, Jack Sparrow, and if you play your cards right, perhaps more than that. But know this, Jack. Her time here is not permanent. If by the new moon she has not learned to love and trust another and have his love in return, she will be sent back to her own time. Help her Jack."

Sierra woke with a start the next morning. She was a little confused at first, but then realized where she was. She got up and looked around the room. It was quite nice, actually. She began to look at all the things there and her eyes fell on a framed picture, sitting on the dresser. She looked at it and did a double take. She picked it up and looked at it closer. It was of a beautiful woman, with dark hair and blue eyes. She looked oddly familiar, too familiar. Sierra was intriqued. Unbeknownst to her, Gibbs had been sent to check on her and was just opening the door. She gasped when she heard the door squeak and spun around, the picture still in her hands.

"Sheesh, Mr. Gibbs, you gave me a start!" she said, catching her breath. She then realized she was still holding the picture. She hastily returned it to the dresser and looked a bit guilty.

"Didn't mean ter frighten ye lass.. but the Capt'n sent me to check on ye.."Gibbs anwered. But he was not looking at her, he was looking at the picture.

"I'm ok, thank you, I was just getting ready to come up on deck, but I am just a little nervous, you see..." she said.

"No need to be lass. Jack has made sure yer not t' be bothered and he only wants to protect you. Jack's a good man, Sierra, you should perhaps give him another chance. " Gibbs told her.

" You don't understand, Mr. Gibbs. I like Jack very much. He's been nothing but kind to me ever since I met him. But.. after all I have been through, I have to keep my guard up. I can't help it." she looked down.

"I do understand that, Sierra. Maybe after ye've been on the Pearl for awhile and gotten to know 'im, ye'll find ye can trust him..even with your very life. " Gibbs smiled.

"I hope so, Mr. Gibbs, I truly do. I feel as if I am meant to be here. I wasn't brought here by mistake and I don't think meeting Jack was a coincidence. I'll keep what you said in mind."

She turned to walk out the door, leaving Mr. Gibbs to his thoughts, but when she looked back over her shoulder, she saw him looking again at the picture.

"Who is she, Mr. Gibbs?"

"This be my darling Rose, Sierra. The only one I ever loved. Wanted to marry her, I did. Only her family did not want her mixing with the likes of a pirate, as it were. Took her away from me ,they did. Don't know where, but I do know that when she left, she left with me babe within her. A daughter or a son I am not certain, for I've never set eyes on my Rose again to this day. All I have is this picture. Rose was a strong, beautiful woman, Sierra, one that any man would be proud to have as his own, be he pirate or not. I see those same traits in you. Ye have a strength and will about ye and ye remind me of her. As I said before, give Jack another chance Sierra, ye may be pleasantly surprised at what ye find."

Sierra smiled wistfully. "I'll try, Mr. Gibbs, I really will," she said, then turned and walked up on deck to begin her day.

Jack watched Sierra as she walked among the crew, watching them work. Even though he'd given them orders not to bother her, he saw that they were willing to help her learn the tasks that involved crewing the Pearl and that he did not mind. She was determined, wanting to learn how everything worked and how to do it. The Sunfish she could sail by herself, but the Pearl was far more than a mere sailboat as Sierra was beginning to see. Sierra looked out to sea and then climbed up the rope rigging to lean out over the water, and feel the sea spray hit her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt free, freer than she ever had in her life. Jack watched her enjoying the spray hit her face and smiled. She looked so beautiful, like she truly belonged here on the Pearl. Maybe she was meant to be here, he thought, remembering what Calypso had said about her being a pirate at heart. Sierra opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Jack looking up a her. He motioned for her to come down from there and she did, walking up to him.

"Having fun there, luv? " He asked, grinning at her.

"Yes, it was amazing. I felt so free up there. I ma sorry I abandoned my work for a bit of pleasure.." she said. Jack inwardly groaned at her use of the word pleasure.

"No, it is alright. Ye are free, Sierra. You're not really a part of me crew and I ne'er expected any real work out of ye. T'was you who made the decision to work among the crew while aboard. I enjoyed seein ye up there, smiling, with the wind in your hair, the sea spraying your face..truly a beautiful sight to behold. Freedom luv, thats what that is. What this life is. It a hard, dangerous life, that's certain, but with the hardship and danger comes adventure. Treasure for the taking and freedom to do as ye want,with no one to tell ye otherwise. The freedom to find what it is that ye desire and go for it. " He looked at Sierra and winked.

Sierra felt that familiar ache within her, but quickly dismissed it. Why was it that every time he got near her, her knees would almost turn to jelly and she'd feel as if she would swoon? Had it been any other man, she probably wouldn't even allow him to captivate her in that way. But with Jack, she had no control over it. It was as if no matter how hard she tried to steel herself againt his charms, she couldn't stop her body from responding. She mumbled some excuse to get away and hurried off. Jack watched her go with a grin. He was getting to her...and he knew it.

Chapter 5

They had been at sea for a few days now, and Sierra was feeling more free than she ever had in her life. She started thinking about her situation now that her mind was clear. To anyone else, having time traveled would have been a weird and scary thing, but Sierra was for some reason okay with it. She still wondered how she really got here. Sierra had always been the skeptical type and just wasn't buying into the whole Sea Goddess bit that Alice had told her. Still she had to have gotten here somehow. She stared out at the sea wistfully and that's where Jack found her a little while later.

"Enjoying the view there, Sierra?" Jack said as he walked up beside her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to him.

"Yes, Jack, the sea, she's beautfiul.. " she said, looking out to sea again with that same wistful look.

"Aye, that she is.." he answered, but he was not looking at the sea, he was looking at her.

"I love the freedom I have here, Jack. In my time, we have so many laws and rules to live by. I lived in America, on the southern tip of Florida. The Caribbean is not far from there at all."

"Aye, Florida belongs to the Spaniards. I have sailed there before. Why don't you tell me more about your time, luv? Should be interesting, I would think. " he smiled.

They moved to sit on the steps nearby and Jack opened a bottle of rum, taking a swig and offering some to Sierra. She took the bottle from him and turned it up as well. Wow.. that had a bite to it. But this was real Jamaican rum, not that weak stuff you found at the local ABC store in her time.

"Well, take this rum for instance. Where I am from, you can hardly enjoy it with all of the restrictions. Do you know, you have to be 21 to drink?"" Sierra said as she took another swig and handed the bottle back to Jack.

Jack looked at her with a completely bewildered look on his face and Sierra giggled.

"Well luv, I would be in trouble then."

"Why Jack?"

"I can't even remember me own age anymore..."

"That might be the rum Captain Sparrow." Sierra grinned as she took the bottle from him for another swig."Besides, this rum is far better..its not weak at all"

"Ye mean they've weakened the rum where you come from and its not as good? Pity that!"

"Yes, Jack..this Jamaican rum is far better and I am willing to bet if I drink much more of this it'll sneak up on me and kick my ass.." Sierra giggled.. "Sorry, Jack..its a term we use meaning to say that the rum hits you all at one time and you're completely soused!"

Jack joined her in her laughter. "Looks to me like it may be sneakin up on ye already, luv!" That suggestion sent Sierra into another fit of giggles. Jack had to catch her before she tumbled off the steps and he saw something fall out of her pocket. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"What's that, luv? I've not seen anathing like that before," he asked her.

Sierra looked down and saw the Ipod in her hand. She hadn't even realized she still had it. The thing was water logged and useless.

"Oh, this is an Ipod, Jack.. it plays music," she explained.

"Ye mean like a music box then?"

"Sort of, yeah..like a music box. This one is got wet though, so I doubt it still works."

Sierra hit the power button on the Ipod and was surprised to see the lights come on. Maybe it had dried out and would play after all. Would be interesting to see what Jack thought of modern music. She grinned and stuck the earphones in her ears and tried it. She was bopping her head to the beat and Jack was just looking at her like she was crazy. She laughed and took out the earphones.

"It works, Jack! Must have dried out. Would you like to hear the kind of music I listen to?"

"Don't see why not luv.. Ol' Jack'll try anathing once!" he grinned.

Sierra smiled and handed Jack the Ipod and helped him get the earphones in his ears. Then she turned on the music so he could hear it. She giggled at the serious look Jack had on his face as he listened intently. Soon, he was getting into the song.

"WHAT KIND OF MUSIC IS THIS?" He of course, did not realize he was yelling, having the ear phones on. Sierra laughed and turned the music down so he could hear her and himself.  
"Its ok, Jack.. that tends to happen when you can't hear anything other than the music playing. But to answer your question, that's rock n roll.. hard rock to be exact.

"Hard rock?"

"Yes.. in my time we have rock stars Jack. They go from place to place and perform for their fans, the people who like thier songs. Sometimes you hear about them long before they are ever in town and their reputation precedes them."

"Sounds like me and me crew when we go from port to port..Don't think theres not a port in the seas that doesn't know Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said with an air of confidence. Sierra laughed.

"Well yes, they kind of are like that." she smiled. "Do you like the music?"

"Aye, s'very entertaining. Who is this... rock star?"

"That's Def Leppard you're listening to.. one of my very favorite bands."

"Def Leppard? What kind of name is that? "Jack laughed.

"A unique one, I assure you... " Sierra grinned.

Sierra talked more about the future and Jack listened while they both worked on the bottle of rum. She could feel the effects of the fine drink and it soon had her giggling uncontrollably and leaning on Jack's shoulder. She looked at him and grinned then went to kiss him on his cheek, but got his lips instead. The kiss started out innocent, but quickly heated up as Jack's hands moved to hold her face as the kiss deepened. Sierra finally broke the kiss and giggled drunkenly.

"Sorry, Jack, I meant to kiss your cheek.."

"No need to be sorry, luv, ye wanted it as much as I did. I am just sorry ye had to be drunk to want it.." he looked at her wistfully.

That statement brought Sierra down from her high. He was right. She hadn't gone near him for so much as a kiss since they had been together in the brig. She cleared her throat.

"I think I've had a bit to much to drink Jack, I think I'm going to my quarters to lie down." she said, looking away.

"By all means, luv..." He answered and helped her to her feet. She staggered a bit and he helped her to her quarters and left her, shutting the door behind him.

Sierra lay there on her bed, thinking about what had just happened and what Jack had said. She did want that kiss. She knew that now. There was no denying she was becoming quite fond of the pirate Captain and if Jack's actions meant anything, he was becoming fond of her too. Fondness was as far as she was going to allow herself to go, though. She couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him. She just couldn't. She needed to trust the man she was in love with and she was through with trusting any man. Too many problems with that. They claim to love you, then you get treated like dirt. But he has been nothing but good to you.. her inner voice said. That was true. But she also wasn't in love with him, had no claims on the handsome pirate. Still, she could not deny any longer the attraction to him that she had. When she had kissed him, that same electricity had coursed through her body as it had the first time he kissed her. She wasn't even sure if her shaking legs as she stood up had been from that..or the rum. She only knew that every time he got near her, her body made a liar of her when she claimed she didn't want him.

Jack wanted her. He thought about Sierra's kiss as he took the ship's wheel. He wanted to go back in there, pull her into his arms, and kiss her until she could no longer deny the fact that she wanted him. He wanted to have her sweet body again. Wanted to have her screaming his name as he pleasured her. The more he thought about it, the more aroused he got. He could feel how much she wanted him in that kiss, yet her leaving him there was her denying it. Normally, he'd just take a woman for his pleasure and hers and not think twice about whether she cared for him or not, because there was always another somewhere, more than willing to share his bed for the night . But with Sierra it was different. He did care and it bothered him. It bothered him that she was denying that she wanted him, that she had feelings for him. Jack sighed. Bugger... what the hell was she doing to him?


	2. Chapter 2

6-10

Chapter 6

She was fighting, trying to escape his hold on her as he slammed her to the wall. SHe couldn't get away, no matter what she'd learned in her self defense classes. He was too strong. He was always stronger when he drunk and angry. And he was surely angry. She'd nearly torn the hair from the lover she'd cuaght him with and that brought this all on her. He hit her once, twice, three times in her stomach and once across her cheek, all the time cussing her for everything she was. She screamed over and over, begging him to stop and she fought to get away...

Jack was standing on deck, taking the watch of the night and looking out at the sea. She seemed to be calm tonight, it was placid out. Suddenly, he heard a distant scream. He dismissed it at first, thinking it to be his imagination. Then he heard is again.. someone screaming.. STOP... Please STOP! It sounded like Sierra! He quickly awoke Gibbs as he heard it again.

"Mr. Gibbs, need ye to take over watch.."

"What be wrong, Jack?' He said groggily.

"Something is wrong with Sierra.." he tossed over his shoulder as he quickly went the direction of the first mates quarters.

Jack quickly opened the door and ran inside, slamming it behind him. Sierra was tossing and turning in her sleep , screaming and crying and fighting like she was trying to escape something..or someone. He quickly ran to her and sat down on the bed, trying to wake her, he shook her gently, then a little more forcefully until she opened her eyes and let out a scream, almost fighting him too. Jack pulled her into his arms, holding her close so she couldn't fight. She was strong.

"Sierra..wake up, luv..its Jack.. "

Sierra woke fully and finally realized it was Jack who had her and began to sob uncontrollably, burying her face in his chest. Jack held her and let her cry, trying to calm her.

"Shh..darling, you're alright. Ol' Jack's not gonna let nothin happen to ye.." he soothed as he stroked her beautiful dark hair. She held onto him desperately, her sobs starting to become whimpers, her body trembling. Jack kissed the top of her head and continued to whisper soothing words to her.

"Just a bad dream, luv, nothing's gonna get ye ..." Sierra soon stopped whimpering and her breathing slowed. Jack could feel her relaxing in his arms, but he did not let her go. "Care to tell me what happened?"  
Sierra lifted her head from his chest and looked into his gorgeous dark eyes.

"He-he was beating me again, over and over. Hurting me. I couldn't get away. I tried Jack, I always try, but he is too strong..." she spoke in a low , terrified voice.

"Who was hurting you, luv? Tell me.." He whispered as he held her closer. Sierra did not pull away, she welcomed his arms holding her close. She needed him right now.

"My ex.. the one I told you about. I have nightmares about the last time he beat me. That last time was the worst. I couldn't get away. I tried..." she began to cry again. Jack pressed her head back to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Shh, darling, He cannot get ye here. He's never going to hurt you again. I'll see to that, believe me. You should know now, that I would never, ever put my hands upon ye in such a way and would kill any man who tried to." Jack said with all seriousness.

Sierra lifted her head from Jack's chest and looked at him. She could see it in his eyes that he meant every word he said. She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. "Jack..." she whispered. She needed to say no more. Jack kissed her softly, but with passion. She fully gave into it, letting her body take control and press closer to him. Jack broke the kiss and held her close to him.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Aye, luv?"

"I-I need you..please... don't let me go. Make me forget about what happened to me..." she whispered.

Jack groaned. Did she not realize what she was doing to him? "Are ye sure, luv? I don't want to be takin advantage of this situation.." she stopped him with a kiss to his lips.

"Yes, Jack..please... touch me, love me..make me forget I was ever hurt as only you can.." she whispered against his lips.

Jack needed no further persuasion. He began to kiss her again, tenderly, but with passion as she softly whimpered into the kiss. He laid her back on the bed, still kissing her as his hand pushed up the hem of her night gown and stroked her bare thigh. He stopped only to remove the nightgown leaving her in all her glory. He also removed his shirt. Sierra sat up and helped him remove it, their lips meeting again in yet another fiery kiss. Jack laid her back down again, his lips leaving hers and trailing down her neck his tongue taking light licks along her skin. Sierra sighed with pleasure. He moved further down, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling gently as his other hand stroked and kneaded the other one.

"Yes, Jack..oh yes..." she moaned softly as he switched to the other nipple. He then licked his way down further, tasting her skin and making Sierra squirm and whimper softly. He kissed her right below her belly button and then ran a single finger down her slit, making her arch her hips up and gasp. She was so wet for him, so hot.

"Jack..please.. I need it..." she moaned. Jack's tongue took a slow long lick along her slit before dipping inside to taste her. She nearly screamed as he worked that tongue up and down slowly, dipping into her depths and flicking over her clit lightly as he held her hips.

"JACK..oh god..." Sierra moaned as his tongue and lips worked her into a frenzy. Oh god he was so good at that. She squirmed and sobbed, her body tensing and beginning to shake as she gave into the pleasure and let go, her climax hard and violent. Jack continued to suck and lick at her as she came, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible. FInally Sierra's sobs became pants and she relaxed, moaning softly as Jack left her long enough to rid himself of his breeches. He lowered his body to hers and she wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his body on hers. She could feel him hard and aroused against her thigh, and reached down between them to stroke him slowly. Jack gasped. She'd never touched him like that before. He closed his eyes and groaned as she stroked him a little harder. Jack stopped her and kissed her gently. He entered her as slowly as possible, filling her with every inch of him. Sierra 's hips rose to meet his as he pushed forward in a slow forceful thrust, his hips grinding.

"Ohhhh..oh my god.. oh Jack... " Sierra moaned as he thrusted over and over, slow forceful thrusts. He felt so good. Sierra moaned as her hips met his, thrust for thrust, as he made love to her. She didn't want him to stop.

"Oh, god, luv.. so hot..so tight.. "Jack's mouth met hers as she kissed him desperately, holding onto him as if he were the only thing keeping her afloat for she was drowning in the pleasure he wielded. Jack felt her body tense and thrusted harder, filling her with every inch of him. Sierra's body shook and she screamed his name as she gave into the pleasure and her body exploded, fireworks showering over her. Her body squeezed Jack so tight that he could no longer hold back either and he thrusted hard into her, coming hard as he did. Waves of pleasure crashed over both of them as they moaned each other's names, thier lips meeting in a passionate, fiery kiss. Jack slowly withdrew from her and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms, holding her tight as they recovered. Sierra kissed his chest and then leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Jack.."

"Aye, luv?"

"Don't leave me tonight, stay here with me..." she pleaded.

"I am not going to let ye go, Sierra, sleep, darling..." he kissed her softly and held her against his chest.

He knew Mr. Gibbs would not mind taking on the rest of the night watch, and he made no move to leave her. He held her close, drifitng off to sleep himself.

The next morning, Sierra awoke to find Jack still holding her. He hadn't let her go as he 'd promised. She felt that familiar ache between her thighs at the feel of him against her. No more would she deny herself when she wanted him. She had needed him and he'd been there for her. Jack slowly awakened and placed a sleepy kiss on the top of her head. Sierra looked up at him and then slowly kissed him, a slow hot kiss. Jack rolled her over on her back as he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Feeling better, darling? he asked.

"Oh yes, Jack.. more than you know.." she whispered. They kissed and held each other for a bit longer, but then realized that they needed to get up..no more time for relaxing. They washed each other with water and a rag from the basin and nearly decided to forget about getting any work done and go back to bed. It took all of Jack's concentration to get up on deck instead of staying there and tumbling Sierra in that bed again.

Sierra threw herself into her work, trying to keep to task. Every once in awhile, she'd steal a glance at Jack, finding him to be watching her too. He'd give her a wink and go on about his duties as Captain.

Chapter 7

Her hands trembled with fear, fear of his smile, fear of his eyes, fear of him knowing. With all her might she forced the images of the prior nights events from her mind, but to little avail. For it was with every maddening step she took towards the helm that her knees grew weak and her heart pounded. Could she really...? No. She couldn't! She couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look up the steps towards the helm where Jack stood at the wheel, and felt her heart jump. He was breathtaking, standing up there, guiding the Pearl where he wanted her to go. She couldn't help but bite her lip, thinking about how those hands of his had felt, guiding her to complete pleasure the night before,making her forget about her problems, how she'd slept peacefully in his arms after. These feelings he'd stirred within her scared her and it was that look that Jack saw upon her face when he caught sight of her watching him yet again.

Was that fear in her eyes? Jack was a bit confused becuase he'd certainly never given her reason to fear him.. if anything, quite the contrary. Perhaps it wasn't him she was afraid of exactly, but the feelings he aroused in her whenever he got near her. She could say all she wanted about how much she didn't want him, but Jack knew different. Her true feelings had come out the night before, when he'd stayed there with her as SHE had wanted him to. Jack had only meant to comfort her, had no intentions of what happened to happen. It happened becuase she wanted it to and when it came down to it, Jack wasn't going to deny her what she needed. Was he falling in love with her? Jack chuckled to himself.. Of course not.. his inner voice said..If Jack Sparrow was to fall in love, it would be by his own rules, his own timing, and his own standards. This, he was sure, could not be it. He was fond of her, sure, wanted her, definately. But was he in love? No, not Captain Jack Sparrow!

"LAND HO!" Marty shouted from the rigging as the port came into view. Puerto La Vega. The Pearl hadn't docked there in awhile. He guided the ship into port and shouted to the crew to take shore leave, but to be prepared to sail in two days time. The crew and thier Captain all made landfall, glad to be on solid ground if only for a bit. Most everyone headed straight for Rosalita's, the local tavern.. Sierra hung back a little, not sure what she wanted to do. She knew she had Jack's protection as well as most of the crew's for she had befriended alot of them. Still they were pirates, and she didn't completely trust them. She squared her shoulders and marched up the dock, determined to be brave. She drew curious glances from a lot of the port's locals, becuase they'd never seen her in Puerto La Vega before. Sierra quickly found Rosalita's and went through the tavern door. There stood Jack, surrounded by tavern wenches. They were hanging all over the handsome pirate, giggling and whispering words in his ear to make him grin that wicked gold glinted grin that made her weak in the knees. Sierra's eyes narrowed and at that moment, she wanted to beat every one of them off with a stick and drag Jack back off to the Pearl. Dammit, what was wrong with her? Certainly she wasn't jealous.

Jack saw the look on Sierra's face and chuckled to himself. Ah, she appeared to be jealous, in fact, pea green with it. He looked Sierra square in the eye as he wrapped his arms around one of the wenches and smirked as he accepted the kiss she gave him on his neck. Seirra's eyes narrowed further and Jack could tell she was doing everything in her power not to display said jealousy. Sierra could bear no more, watching those women all over him and she ran out of the tavern and back to the ship. That did it for her. She'd be damned if she'd ever let him near her again for anything! Jack watched her go, and was tempted to go after her, when a hand grasped his chin and turned his attention back to the deep kiss he was suddenly engaged in.

They stayed in Puerto La Vega for two days, and Jack hardly, if ever, saw Sierra. She'd made it up in her mind to stay as far away from him as possible. He did not know where she went or what she did, but he did know she slept aboard the ship. She was jealous, that was certain. Jack grinned. It was kind of funny really. She claimed she didn't want him, but couldn't stand to see him in the arms of another woman. When he finally did set eyes on her again, it was when they were boarding to set sail. She gave him an icy stare and sauntered up the gang plank and to her quarters. When she came back out, she just walked past him like she didn't even see him and on to her tasks of preparing the ship to set sail along with the rest of the crew. Jack gave the orders to draw anchor and they were off, back to the sea. He stayed at the helm for awhile until they were out on the open water, all the time watching Sierra. She kept herself constantly busy, a determined and serious look on her pretty face. If she did happen to glance up and catch sight of him, her blue eyes flashed and she looked away.

They were deep out at sea now, so everyone was not as busy as usual. Jack was walking about the deck seeing to different duties. Sierra was in the mood to practice with her newly acquired sword, but Jack was the last person she wanted to practice with. Then she spied Mr. Ragetti and grinned. She walked over to him.

"Mr. Ragetti, care to help me for a bit?" she asked.

"What is it ye be needin, miss?"

Sierra eyed Jack, who was standing a couple feet away, then turned her attention back to Ragetti.

"I recently acquired a sword and I wanted to practice here on deck, would you like to help me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course miss, I'd be obliged."

Jack heard that exchange of words and turned to see swords being drawn and Sierra start to practice. Ah.. so she thought that by not asking him to practice with her, it was bothering him. Jack smirked. She was trying for a little payback it seemed as she caught sight of him and smirked at him herself. That did it... the jealousy game was about to be over for her. He watched them practice and had to admit she was good, a natural with the sword. He wondered where she'd gotten it. He knew she had no coin , well certainly not enough to buy weapons. He watched as they finished the practice and then saw Seirra head off in the direction of the first mate's quarters. Now was his chance. He left charge to Mr. Gibbs and orders not to be disturbed, then off he went to find her.

Sierra stood in her quarters, brushing her hair . She was in her nightclothes.

"That was a fine display of jealousy you showed in Rosalita's, luv.." Sierra gasped and spun around to see Jack standing in the doorway, Bloody hell, she'd forgotten to lock the door!

"What jealousy, Captain Sparrow? I am sure I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you please, leave me, I happen to be busy with preparing to see to my personal affairs.."

"Sorry, darling, can't do it.. "Jack answered as he came further into the room and locked the door behind him. Sierra knew there was no escaping him. " There's only one thing I want to know..and that's why you got so jealous when you claim to not want me, that you have not one bit of attraction to me?"

"I am not jealous, Jack. I never was. I just don't like watching those wenches paw all over you like that. It makes me sick. I saw you look at me when she kissed you. You were trying to make me jealous, well it didn't work!" she retorted hotly.

Jack moved closer to her, even as she backed up.

"Did it not? You ran from the tavern and I never saw you the entire time we were at port. I knew you had to be sleeping here.. on the ship... alone.." he stressed the word alone. "and then when I do, ye give me icy stares and act as if I am not around. That's jealousy darling, no matter how ye look at it. "

Sierra turned her back to him and looked away.

"I...am...not...jealous.." she said slowly, even as Jack's arms came around her from behind, pulling her back against him and kissing her neck up to her ear. Sierra struggled a little, but he held her tight.

"Are ye not?" he whispered hotly in her ear. " I saw you, luv. Ye wanted to tear the hair from every one of thier heads..." another kiss to her neck and he pulled her closer back against him. "Ye wished it were you that was touching me, you that was kissing me. Ye couldn't bear the sight of seeing me with another woman." Yet another kiss and light caresses up her ribcage.

"T-that's not true, Jack.."she managed to get out while holding back a moan. He knew how to get to her. One hand came up to caress her breast through her nightgown..the pad of his thumb making contact with her nipple through the thin garment. Sierra gasped and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Is it not, darling?" His other hand moved between her thighs to run two fingers along the length of her slit. She was wet, even though she claimed to not want him. Another hot kiss to her neck and a small bite. " I don't beleive you're telling me the truth, Sierra. Your body makes a liar of you luv.." a finger began to play at her clit, rubbing softly, then harder, then softly again. Oh god he was driving her insane. He continued the same gentle then hard play at her clit.

"I c-can't..I d-don't want..." she sputtered, then that moan she'd been holding back came from her lips.

"Don't want to what, darling?" he whispered hotly.. and she felt the tip of his hard cock against her throbbing core as he slightly bent her over. He entered her with a quick hard thrust, making her gasp.

"T-to resist..oh god, Jack.. "she moaned as he thrusted again. Her wall was coming down, even now. It was useless to try and resist, she wanted him even as she was pissed at him. Jack began to work into his rhythm, thrusting hard into her as his hands kneaded and stroked her breasts up under her gown.

"Tell me again ye don't want me, Sierra..." he said as his thrusts pounded her.

"I c-c-can't..." she moaned as Jack's fingers pressed hard to her clit, rubbing it roughly as he pounded within. Sierra's body shattered and she came hard, pushing back against him, loud, lusty moans coming from her lips.

"Aye, that's it..darling..." Jack moaned as control left him and he thrusted hard, filling her with his passion. He came hard, gutteral moans coming from his lips, his cock still thrusting into her as he completely emptied himself in her depths. They collapsed together on the nearby bed, completely out of breath.

Aye... ye can't darling, becuase ye know it to be untrue.." Was all he said as his lips found hers in a deep, passionate kiss. It was all over for her. She knew that from now on it was Jack who had command of her body. She could no longer resist his kisses, his hands on her, his voice in her ear commanding her to come for him. It was useless to, and he had just once again proved it to her.

Chapter 8

Sierra awoke the next morning with a pleasant soreness all over her. Jack hadn't stopped at the one time, but had continued making love to her for hours. In the last afterglow as she was falling asleep, she realized something. In all this time she was board the Pearl, Jack had managed to steal her heart, without her even knowing it, until then. He was a pirate after all. She couldn't deny it, not after he'd shown her over and over that she belonged to him, even if he didn't say it. He didn't have to. She was afraid to tell him. She wasn't sure if he felt the same, or if she was merely a distraction while he was on the Pearl and later he'd find the familiar strumpets at every port. No matter. She wouldn't tell him. Not until she knew how he truly felt for her. Jack had risen some time ago it appeared, perhaps not wanting to wake her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Geez.. she thought..I'll be doing good if I can even walk straight.. She giggled. She washed and dressed and headed up on deck to face the new day. She thought about Jack as she came onto deck and a wave of desire washed over her. She didn't see him anywhere. She walked about the deck, getting ready to get to work on the day's tasks. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her that made her jump.

"Having trouble walking there, luv? Can't imagine what could've happened to cause that... " She turned to see Jack standing there with the wickedest of grins on his handsome face. She smiled slyly and decided to tease him back.  
"Why yes..I do seem to have a bit of trouble here.. can't imagine why... " she winked.  
Jack looked at her lustfully... "Ye know why... " He moved closer, pinning her against the side of the ship.  
"Mmm..Jack... "was all she could get out as his mouth claimed hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. Her arms instinctively went up around his neck and he leaned further into her, deepening the kiss. Sierra pressed against him. Suddenly it was taking all her willpower not to jump on him right then and there. Jack broke the kiss and stroked a finger down her cheek.  
"Feels better not to deny it, doesn't it, darling?" he whispered. She could only nod. If he weren't holding onto her, she felt certain she'd fall to the deck in a heap. Her knees were so weak.  
"Yes, Jack.. it does..." God, her heart was pounding. She was certain he could hear it. He went to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "Jack, I think we'd better stop for now..I don't fancy making a spectacle of myself in front of the entire crew.." she giggled.  
"Aye, that's true. Much better in private..but I can't resist..."His mouth found hers again and then he broke the kiss, sending her on her way with a light slap on her butt as she walked off. She gasped and looked back over her shoulder at him only to receive a saucy wink in return.

Jack watched her go with a wistful look on his face. Gibbs had to call him about three times before Jack heard him.  
"Capt'n?"

"Uh..oh..aye, Mr. Gibbs.." he said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is something goin on, ye don't seem yerself.. had to call ye three times before ye answered.." Gibbs chuckled.

"No, no.. everything's good..a bit...distracted is all, "Jack answered. Mr. Gibbs knew indeed what Jack's problem was, but didn't say so aloud. He followed Jack's gaze until he saw that it rested on watching Sierra working.

"She's a beauty Jack.. hard to have that kind of distraction aboard, is it not?"

"Aye, that it is, Mr. Gibbs, but I'd be more distracted if she was gone..."

"Would ye now? Fallen for her, have ye?" Gibbs stated, knowingly. Jack sighed at those words. It was true. Sierra was more a pirate than she seemed. She'd managed to steal the unreachable heart of Jack Sparrow, without even trying.

"Aye Gibbs, so it seems. Ne'er figured her to be the one, but she has stolen me heart without even trying." Jack admitted, even though it was clearly hard for him to do so.

"Are ye going to admit it to her?"

"Waiting for the opportune moment, as always, " was all Jack said as he went on to take the wheel.

JAck thought about Calypso's words to him that first night that Sierra had been aboard the Pearl. New moon was fast approaching. Try as he might, he just couldn't get Sierra to realize that Calypso was indeed the one who made it possible for her to be there, with him. He wanted Sierra to stay there with him, he knew that now. He couldn't let her go. He HAD to try and convince her. He knew how Calypso could be if she was crossed and Sierra not believing she was real, would definatley cross her. Tonight he'd have to push all desire aside and talk to her about Calypso.

Later that night...

Sierra sat on deck, cleaning her pistol as she thought about Jack. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms later that night. She also thought again about her own predicament. How had she time traveled? She just couldn't believe it did happen the way everyone here seems to think it did. She was taught to believe that gods and goddesses were merely myths. But she had to have gotten here somehow. It couldn't be just one fantastic dream. If it was, she didn't want to ever wake up. She looked up and saw Jack coming towards her and smiled.

"First a sword and now a pistol? Where'd you get that, luv?" Jack asked as he sat down beside her.

" I bought the pistol with the last of my money.. the sword I pilfered off of a drunk and passed out man while we were in Puerto La Vega. " she giggled. Jack had to smile.

"So thats what ye were up to while you were off being jealous.. doing a little pirating, eh?"

"Yes.. got to get used to doing it some how, right?"

"Aye.. but do ye know how to shoot that thing?" He pointed to the pistol.

"Certainly. I was taught to load it by the man I bought it from, then I practiced shooting it.." she shrugged. Jack smiled. She was more pirate than she knew!

"Sierra, luv.. I am certainly pleased that you've embraced the pirate's life as ye have, but there is something we need to talk about.." Jack looked at her with all seriousness.

"W-what would that be, Jack, " she asked, nervously.

" Do ye really know how ye got here, luv?"  
"I-I am not completely certain, Jack. All I know is that when I next awoke, I was 300 years in the past and on the island of Tortuga in a tavern. You remember the story I told you. BUt, where I am form, Jack, we are taught to believe that goddesses are myths and not real." Jack looked at her.

"But she is real, Sierra. If you've ne'er believed a word ol' Jack has ever told ye, beleive that. I know her. She wasn't always a free goddess of the sea. At one time she was human."

"Is that so? Well, I don't know how I got here, Jack. I just know I want to stay here... with you." She leaned in to kiss him softly. "I just can't believe it Jack..."

Jack could hear thunder rolling in the distance. A storm seemed to be brewing. Never a good sign. Sierra's unbelief in Calypso would certainly make the goddess angry. Suddenly thick, angry clouds started rolling in quickly and the tide started rising. Huge, tall waves, surrounded the Pearl and rain began to fall heavily. JAck shouted orders over the loud thunder and manned the wheel to keep the Pearl steady.

"Sierra, run for cover.." he shouted, and when she didn't move.. " NOW.. to my cabin.. GO!"

Sierra snapped out of her frightened thoughts and ran, as the winds tried to hold her back. She fought them hard, trying in earnest to reach Jack's cabin, when suddenly a huge wave came at her in the shape of  
a huge hand and she saw in the waves the angry face of a screaming woman. The wave wiped her completely off deck and into the angry sea below. Jack watched as Calypso's hand came up and wiped her off deck. He shouted for Gibbs and had him take the wheel.

"SIERRA" he screamed over the winds and thunder. He stepped up on the ship's side and dove into the sea to find her, but to no avail. She was gone. He tried to get back to the ship, but she seemed to be suddenly lost. Feeling himself starting to tire, he let himself drift in the waves that seemed to be starting to calm.

Chapter 9

Sierra's eyes slowly opened. Her lips felt dry and cracked and her throat scratchy. She was tired, so tired. But she was on land. She lifted her head as her eyes focused. She seemed to be on a beach. She slowly sat up and looked around. The sun was shining again and the storm was over. She should have believed Jack. She'd caused the storm by making Calypso angry with her and now Jack and the Pearl were gone, lost at sea. He was gone. She stood up slowly, trudging off towards the woods to get out of the glaring sun. She thought once again about him and began to cry. She'd found the one man she knew she could love and now she'd never know that love, due to her foolishness. She found an old lean to at the edge of the woods, long abandoned. She crawled up into it and cried herself to sleep.

Jack drifted for a long time. His strength was starting to leave him and he wondered if this would be it for him, when he spied the beach, not far away. He mustered up what strength he had left and swam with the tide until he felt the land beneath his feet. He sat at the edge of the water, the waves lapping gently around his feet. So calm now. He looked out at the sea and a wave of guilt came over him. He couldn't save her. Sierra had surely drowned for her foolishness in not believing him. He'd thought her smarter than that. However, he could no more blame her for her belief than she could him for his. Sierra was from a different time and place, where sea goddesses were a myth. She'd found out quickly that was not the case here. Jack sighed. He had no idea how long he'd have to stay on this island until he found passage off. He could only hope that soon he'd see the black sails of the Pearl on the horizon. He got up and began to look for water and food and a place to make his bed. Little did he know that he was not alone.

Sierra awoke the next morning to a growling stomach. She needed to find food. She slowly sat up and then crawled out of the lean to and walked into the woods. She was on abandoned island. Where, she did not know. She only knew that she must survive in hopes that the Pearl would find her and that Jack would be aboard. Jack. Just thinking of him made her want to cry. She missed him so much, even though they hadn't been parted long. She missed his kisses, being in his arms, his laughter, the grin on his face. THose thoughts set her determination as she walked along. She found fruit trees and picked some of it to carry back to her camp. Fruit was better than nothing. She walked back to the lean to and as she was sitting down to eat, she sat on something. It was a dagger. Maybe she could try and spear a fish or two to eat. She found a long stick and some vine and tied the dagger to the end of it and headed to the water's edge. She waded out and could see a few small fish just under the surface. She tried in earnest to spear one, but always kept just missing them. Bugger! She finally got angry and gritted her teeth and tried again. Bingo! A fat fish was wiggling on the end of the makeshift spear. She put her foot on the fish and pulled the spear from it and went in for another. Soon she had two small but fat fish to eat. She walked back to her camp and made a small fire. She was thanking God she'd been a girl scout when she was younger. After eating her fill, she went exploring. She found a small freshwater spring and filled her canteen with water. She was glad the same man who had sold her the pistol gave her the canteen too. She was determined to survive, but she did not dare go too far into the woods. Never know what could be in there. Night fell before long and she once again fell asleep.

Jack was in a predicament. No rum and no pleasureable company. Not good. He looked up and saw smoke rising from the other side of the island. Could be he wasn't alone on the island. But with his luck as of late, it was probably more cannibals. He'd been down that path before and didn't care to repeat it. Still, he couldn't help being a bit curious. He went into the woods and found some fruit and water and went back to his camp to eat. Sierra. He groaned every time he thought of her. How he longed for her sweet body under him. Longed to hear her moans in his ear as he pleasured that sweet for the sweet honeyed taste of her lips. She'd never know now just how much he did care for her. If by chance she was still alive, he'd find her. He had to.

Sierra was awakened the next morning by the cry of an animal in distress. She'd always loved animals, but had been unable to have a pet in her rented home. She crawled quickly out of the lean to and went to inspect. Lying in a bundle of leaves just inside the woods was a baby brown capuchin monkey. Not far from it was the newly torn carcass of a grown one, most likely the baby's mother. She cried silently for the poor little thing and for its mother. She wondered if the frightened little thing would bite her if she touched it. Her heart went out to it and she decided to try. She slowly approached it, crawling on her knees. The little thing was struggling to get away from her, but it appeared weak, probably from being hungry. She reached out and gently touched it and the little thing whimpered. Poor thing, she thought. She gently picked it up and it wrapped its tiny fist around her finger. She smiled. She had to find it some food or it would die. She walked back to the lean to with it and gave it some water which it greedily drank. Then she offered it some fruit and again it ate hungrily. She fed it until it turned its head away, indicating it was full.

"Well, it looks as if I am not alone after all, doesn't it.. " she smiled... "Now what should I call you?" She looked to see the monkey was female. The little thing looked up at her with curiousity.  
"I think "Tina" would be a good name for you, you're such a tiny thing." she giggled and the monkey let out a small screech as if she approved. Tina it was then.

Sierra spent the better part of the day gathering food and water for her and her new friend. Tina had taken to her quite quickly, looking to her to be the mother the little monkey had lost. She'd tried leaving her in the lean to for safety, but soon found the little baby trying to follow her. She smiled and picked her up. Little Tina spent most of the day either on Sierra's shoulder or clutching the front of her shirt and hanging there, with her long tail wrapped around Sierra's waist. It was so nice to have company. However, her thoughts kept returning to Jack and she suddenly felt lonely again.

The next evening, Sierra was playing with Tina at the edge of the woods when a snake fell from a tree and frightened the little monkey and Sierra. Tina ran as fast as her little hands and feet would carry her into the woods. Sierra screamed and on instinct, pulled her pistol from her waist and shot the snake dead, then ran into the woods, calling for Tina. She went further in, with no sign of her. Sierra was beginning to worry about her little pet. At last she found her, sitting on the lowest branch of a tree, looking down at Sierra as if she'd been waiting there for her all along. Sierra giggled at the sweet little monkey and called her down. Tina jumped down onto her shoulder and Sierra petted her, glad to have her back. She turned to walk back to camp when she noticed just how deep into the woods she was. She'd been so intent on finding Tina that she'd not paid attention to her surroundings. She turned in all directions, looking for some familiar sight, a tree, anything. She saw nothing and it was getting dark. Then she heard a noise. Sounded like footsteps in the leaves and twigs of the forest bed. She loaded her gun as quickly as she could and put it back in her waistband just in case. Then she heard it again. Footsteps, coming closer. They did not sound like animal feet, there were only two steps, not four or more. She began to get nervous. With her luck, it was probably a headhunter or something. She hadn't thought about the possibility that there may be others there, becuase it always seemed she was alone, except for Tina. The footsteps got closer... and closer. She could barely make out a figure in the shadows. Definately a person, she thought. Closer.. Sierra nervously drew her gun and aimed...

"I-I have a g-gun.." she called out in a shaking voice.

Jack froze in his tracks. Certainly he was hearing things. That often happened when one was on a deserted island. No way it was her. It couldn't be. Surely it must be his imagination. Still he felt he should call out to whomever it was.

"Put away your gun, I will not hurt you.." he moved closer and there she stood, frightened and holding her gun with a trembling hand.

Sierra could not believe what she was seeing. She'd missed him so much that she was seeing things. Yet, there he stood. The gun dropped to the ground beside her.

"Jack? Oh my god... JACK.. " she ran into his arms , nearly knocking him over. Tina jumped off her shoulder onto the nearest tree branch for fear of getting crushed.

"Sierra..." He pulled her closer and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"You're...real... you're here... Jack... "she got out between sobs.

"Aye, darling, I am..shh.. don't cry, luv..." he held her close. She felt so good in his arms. Her sobs faded and she could no longer hold back. She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him so hard and so passionately that it brought a moan from both of them. Jack kissed her back just as passionately. When the kiss finally broke, both of them were panting.

"Jack.. oh god.. Jack..." she whispered. She couldn't stop touching him, couldn't stop holding him for fear he was a dream and would soon be gone from her.

"I thought you'd drowned, luv... "he whispered as he caressed her cheek. "I jumped into the sea to save ye, but I couldn't find you... the Pearl, she's lost at sea and I drifted here, apparently on the other side of the island from ye."

"I-I'm so sorry Jack. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I caused Calypso to do what she did, and now the Pearl's gone.." she looked down. Jack lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.

"The Pearl's not gone,luv, just lost. She'll come back to me, she always does. Even now, I am willin' to bet Mr. Gibbs is searching for us."

"Jack... please don't let me go... " she whispered.. "I want you so much. I-I've missed you..."

"Ye have, eh?" his lips found her neck and kissed there, then lightly licked as his hands caressed her back. Sierra moaned softly at the feel of his hands on her.

"Y-yes... please Jack...make me yours... " she pleaded .. Jack groaned. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss as his hands came up to undo her shirt and slip it off her shoulders. He kneaded her breasts and then broke the kiss to lean down and capture a nipple in his mouth.

"Yes, Jack.. oh yes... "she moaned. Oh god he felt so good. He moved to the other one as she arched into him. Jack shrugged out of his shirt and released her only long enough to spread hers out on the ground, then he reached for her again. Sierra's hands roamed all over his body, bold in her touch. Jack knew that this time it was different. She'd never touched him as she was doing now. She leaned up to kiss him and she worked to unlace his pants. She reached inside and stroked him and Jack groaned. SHe kissed his chest hungrily as she sank slowly to her knees. Jack's breath caught. Surely she wasn't going to... and then she did. Her soft sweet lips wrapped around him and Jack was isntantly undone. She sucked and licked at him hungrily. Jack moaned, his head falling back. "Oh god, Sierra..." his hand stroked her hair as she took him in, sucking hard. He gently pushed her away after a bit to stop her for fear this would be over too quickly if he didn't. He wanted this to last. Sierra slid back and lay back on the spread out shirt, offering herself to him. Jack needed no persuasion. He peeled her breeches from her and just looked at her for a moment, lying there, looking beautiful. He then buried his face between her thighs and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her before thrusting his tongue into her, tasting her sweet nectar. "Yes...oh god Jack... oh god..don't stop..." she cried out as his tongue worked slowly up and down, teasing her to no end. He then began to tease her clit with that same hot tongue as his lips sucked at it. Sierra was sure she as going to explode if he didn't stop. Then he did. She whimpered as his mouth left her heat. Jack moved up. tasting every bit of her until his hot tongue filled her mouth in a kiss that made her body shake. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. Sierra could see the love in his eyes. "Mine" he said in a soft low growl as he entered her with a hard thrust, grinding his hips. "Yes..Jack... mmmm... "Her hips rose to meet his as he thrusted again. He was so hard, felt so good, pulsing inside her. Jack worked into a rhythm, slow, hard thrusts. Oh god she felt so good. So hot and wet for him. At that moment, he couldn't get enough. He moved faster, pushing deeper into her, pleasuring her body. Sierra moaned as he made love to her. Then Jack felt her body beginning to tense, seeking release. He was too. He thrust fiercely within, giving her all he had. Sierra moaned as her body succombed to his pleasure and she came hard..."Oh god Jack..yesss ..love you..so much..." Her words alone sent him over the edge and he came, shuddering against her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over the two lovers as they gave themselves to each other completely. Jack lay there, inside her until her body stopped spasming, then slowly withdrew from her and lay on his back, moving her to lay upon his chest, for she was unable to move herself at that moment. He pulled his shirt up to cover them. As Sierra fell asleep, she heard his words to her... "I love you too, Sierra.."

Chapter 10

The Caribbean sun found the two lovers still asleep from their reunion the night before. Somehow, during the night, they had awakened long enough to find their way to Sierra's lean to shelter and fall into each other's arms again. The sun shown in from the entrance, awakening the little bundle sleeping in the corner of the shelter. The little monkey began moving around, studying this new person who had suddenly took up space in her "mama's" bed. She looked at him, then reached out and touched his nose, making him almost sneeze in his sleep. She played in his hair, touched his face, but none of it woke him up. He continued to sleep. Then she got nose to nose with him and let out a small screech. Jack suddenly opened his eyes to see a small hairy face nose to nose with him and let out a surprised curse and bolted upright, waking Sierra in the process, and Tina immediately ran to hide behind her.

"What the bloody hell...!"

Sierra sat up, confused and then began to giggle, then started laughing hysterically. "Oh, Jack.. sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you about Tina.."

"Who, may I ask... is Tina?" Jack asked, a bit confused and a bit irritated that she was laughing at him.

"This... "she said as she picked up the little monkey and sat her in her lap, "is Tina. I found her in the woods the day before yesterday. Her mother had been killed and she was starving. She's really taken to me."

Jack groaned and then chuckled.. "Bloody hell, not another monkey! "

"Another monkey?" Sierra looked surprised and confused.

"Aye, another pirate I know..who happens to be me arch enemy, has a monkey too. Bloody wicked little thing it is. Steals what doesn't belong to it and causes all kinds of havoc for anyone who isn't Hector Barbossa. But, Tina is a baby and a cute little thing too I have to say." He reached out to pet her and she immediately climbed onto his shoulder.

"Aww Jack, I think she likes you! Then again, not many females can resist the charm of Captain Jack Sparrow.. "Sierra winked at him.

"True, that is, luv.." Jack answered with a self satisfied grin.

The little monkey climbed down off of Jack's shoulder, her curiosity satisfied and went outside the lean to. Sierra and Jack lay back down together ,holding each other. Sierra soon could not resist any longer and found Jack's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. They lay there together kissing and touching and things were really starting to heat up. Jack kissed her neck and down to her breasts as he rolled her over on her back, when suddenly they heard Sierra's stomach growl, making both of them laugh.

"Bit hungry there. luv?" Jack chuckled.

"Mmm., after all the um.. recent activity in the last night, I think I am.. "she winked. "Let's go find some food."

Niether of them were really ready to move from each other's arms, but their growling stomachs were insistent. Jack pulled on his breeches and caught sight of Sierra about to go out side, still completely naked.

"Forget something, darling? You may want to put some clothes on there... not that I mind what you're wearing now.." he teased with that ever present wink and wicked grin.

"Oh, my god.. " Sierra gasped and then blushed profusely. I swear that man makes me forget to even get dressed.. she thought.. but maybe that's a good thing. She hurriedly put on her shirt.  
The shirt caught her at mid thigh and it wasn't like she needed a lot of clothes on when it was just them. All the time Jack watched her. So beautiful, she was. Truthfully, she hadn't really needed to get dressed for him at all, because he preferred to stay right where he was and tumble her again. Then his stomach growled again. Bugger!

Jack and Sierra walked into the woods and gathered plenty of fruit and water to last them for the day. Jack also found other food that Sierra hadn't known was edible and when she tried it, was actually kind of good. Then he found what appeared to be a small pit covered over by the forest floor. He moved away the leaves and grass to find a hidden cache of rum! He grinned. This was getting better and better. Pleasurable company and rum at last. Sierra looked at him lustfully as he stood there, bare chested and looking sexy as hell as he turned up the rum bottle.. She was glad he hadn't put on his shirt. She snapped out of her lust filled thoughts as they went back to the camp. Sierra picked up her dagger and once again made a makeshift spear. Jack watched as she headed towards the water.

"What are ye gonna do with that thing, luv?" he asked.

"Just watch..." she said as she went towards the water, spear in hand.

Jack watched her as she bent over to watch for the fish just under the surface. The sight of her shirt riding up her thighs to show just a tiny hint of her butt sent blood surging below his waist. Jack groaned softly and watched her with lust filled eyes as she lunged to spear a fish. She speared another and two more and then called it quits. Then she carried the fish back up the beach towards Jack and grinned.

"Lunch is served! " she laughed.

"Where'd ye learn how to do that, luv?"

"Well, I was a girl scout in my youth and we learned how to clean and cook fish and stuff and how to build fires. I never thought I would need the skills, but they have come in handy! The spear..I just found the dagger and improvised.. " Sierra answered.

Jack chuckled as she brought the fish back up to the camp and sat down to clean them. She pulled the dagger off the stick and set to work. Jack helped her and soon the fish was cooking over the fire. After they ate their fill, Sierra stood up and went back to the lean to and retrieved her sword. She drew it from its scabbard and took a few small jabs and swipes at the air with it. Jack grinned as he watched her.

"Need some help practicing there, luv?" he chuckled.

"Well, you don't have yours with you, Jack..." she looked at him.

Jack grinned and walked up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist while his other hand came to rest on her sword hand. With every movement, he guided her sword arm as he whispered instructions in her ear. Those whispered words in her ear brought back the memory of another time he'd whispered in her ear so hotly. Not instructions, but teasing words as his hands played upon her body and his hot mouth kissed her neck. Sierra felt a throb between her thighs and bit her lip to keep from moaning. It was taking every bit of her willpower to listen to Jack's instructions even though she was imagining very different words. Jack saw Sierra bite her lip and grinned wickedly. Funny how just his voice in her ear could drive her nearly mad with want of him.

"You okay there, darling?" he asked with a chuckle. It was quite obvious to him, the effect he was having on her.

"Um..er.. yeah, Jack.. just listening intently to your instructions.." she answered, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Ok,whatever you say, luv " he chuckled. " Now I want to show you the right stance, come stand beside me.."

Sierra moved to stand beside Jack and he showed her the proper fighting stance, holding her sword at the ready. He then showed her foot work and how to step and duck. Sierra watched intently as he moved with the grace of a cougar. It nearly sent her into oblivion again. He was just so sexy. She then took the sword and followed what he showed her, pretending to fight an imaginary foe. Jack stood back and watched her, smiling at her determination. She was quickly becoming more pirate than ever, which pleased him immensely. She finally stopped to catch her breath. Jack smiled and clapped.

"Well done, luv.. " he smiled.

"Thanks, "she said as she caught her breath.." Whew, that was some work out!"

"Fancy a swim in the sea then?" Jack asked her.

"Sure, why not.. I need to cool off a bit anyway.." she answered.

I'll just bet ye do, luv! Jack thought as they made their way to the water's edge. Sierra made it there first, ahead of him. She stripped off her shirt and dove into the waves. Jack grinned wickedly at the sight of her naked body in the waves and stripped off his breeches and followed her. They played in the water a bit, splashing and dunking each other in the waves. Suddenly, they heard a whistling and chattering and felt something swim up between them. It felt like wet plastic. Sierra looked to see it was a dolphin! It was a baby and soon its mother came to join it. Jack and Sierra smiled and played with them for a bit until the animals decided to go on their way. Sierra then got a wicked gleam in her eye and splashed Jack good. He in turn, splashed her back and they got into an all out water war. Until finally, Jack grabbed her around the waist and dragged her towards him, his mouth crashing into hers with a passion filled kiss. Sierra moaned helplessly as she kissed him back just as passionately, rubbing her sensitive nipples against his hard chest.

"MMMmmmm..feels so good.. " she got out, between moans. Jack bent his head to capture one of those hardened nipples in his mouth, his tongue and lips teasing it even more. Sierra arched against him as he switched to the other one, crying out again. Oh god he knew just what to do to drive her insane with lust. The weight of the water was pushing them even closer together, and instead of cooling off, Sierra was getting even hotter.

"Float on your back, luv.." Jack said, looking at her lustfully. Sierra felt a deep throb between her thighs and bit her lip. She then pulled her legs up and floated on her back. Jack wasted no time in putting both of her legs over his shoulders and thrusting his hot tongue into her wetness. Sierra nearly screamed at the sudden hot invasion there. She hadn't expected it and it felt so good. His tongue lapped slowly at her as she moaned and cried out. Oh god she tasted so good and he loved to savor it. Sierra was going insane. He never failed to please her in this way. Jack's hot mouth then decended upon her throbbing nub, sucking at it as his tongue stabbed at it repeatedly. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He continued the hot teasing of her until Sierra could bear no more. Jack knew she was ready to come, but he wanted to be inside her when she did. He moved from her and pulled her upright, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their mouths crashed together again in a fiery, hot kiss.

"J-Jack.. please.. " Sierra panted, "Need it so much..."

Jack pulled her down onto his cock. a lusty grunt coming from his lips. He kept his hands on her hips, pulling her harder against him, his cock pushing deeply into her depths. Sierra undulated hard against him, taking every bit of pleasure he gave her.

"Aye, that's it, darling, take it all.." he moaned as she moved hard against him, the waves pushing them hard against each other. She felt so good, so tight and hot for him. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their mouths met again and again as each of them took every ounce of pleasure the other gave. Finally, Jack pulled her hard down on him, his cock going its deepest yet and sending them both into sweet ecstasy. Sierra moaned his name as she came hard, her walls squeezing him hard, taking everything he had to give. Jack thrust hard into her, spilling his passion deep inside her depths as loud moans came from his lips. They stayed locked together there, the waves lapping around them, kissing passionately until they could do nothing but collapse, half in and half out of the water, out of breath. They lay there for a bit,panting, but they just couldn't stop touching. Eventually, they found their way back to the shelter and each other's arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

11-15

Chapter 11

Two days later...

Sierra was sure she'd found paradise. These last few days since she'd been reunited with Jack were nothing short of just that. They'd spent their days and nights doing whatever it was they felt. Playing in the ocean, practicing with sword and pistol, making love. She didn't want it to end. However, she could also see that Jack was starting to get restless for the sea, and she was feeling the same. Sure, she could try and convince Jack to just stay there with her, just the two of them, but it wouldn't be fair. He was a pirate and even she knew his first love was the sea. She didn't even want to try. All she wanted was to sail with him and be by his side wherever he was. She looked wistfully out to sea as her hair blew lightly in the sea breeze. Shivering a bit, she wrapped her arms around herself. Unknown to her, Jack walked silently up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his warm embrace and moving her hair aside so he could kiss her neck.

"Cold, luv?" he whispered, tracing the lines of her ear with his tongue. Sierra shivered again.

"Not anymore, Jack.. " she said, turning around in his arms. Jack could see a wistful look in her cerulean blue eyes, but he said nothing. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't want to let him go, not ever.

"I can tell you are troubled, darling.. what is it? " he asked quietly. She lifted her head and looked into the dark pools of his eyes.

" I don't quite know how to say it, Jack. I love you so much, but I feel as if I have kept you and myself, from the sea for far too long. You know that it is my fault that we both are here and that the Pearl is lost. These few days have been nothing short of paradise, Jack, and I don't want to lose that. But at the same time, I long to be with you on the Pearl."

"So you feel as if you've done me a disservice, then? No, darling. It is true that I am restless for the sea and the Pearl, but think of what could have happened if I hadn't drifted here. You'd be alone. You'd have likely went crazy. I know you would have survived, I don't doubt that. What did happen, was that we did find each other and now I could not part with you...ever. Tis a good thing you want to be with me on the Pearl because if not I'd likely have to kidnap you and tie you to me bed! " he said with a chuckle. Sierra even had to grin a little at that statement.

"I don't think you'd have to kidnap me, Captain Sparrow. You'll not find one more willing to be in your bed than I.. "she said with a smirk.

"That so, luv?" he whispered as his mouth slowly lowered to hers..

"Aye, Captain, " she whispered back as their mouths slowly crashed together in a slow, passionate kiss. Jack's tongue worked magic in her mouth as he held her close. she kissed him back just as hotly and soon the two of them were lost in another world. Jack's hands moved to touch her all over as their mouths met again and again. Her hands were not idle, but were all over him as well. Suddenly, the heard a small screech and Sierra looked to see Tina looking up at them inquisitively. Jack's mouth had moved from her lips to her neck.

"Jack, we have an audience I think.. " she got out, half giggling, half moaning. Jack stopped kissing her neck long enough to look down and see the little monkey jumping up and down and screeching.

"Monkey.. figures.. " He laughed.

"I think she's thirsty Jack, as am I.. I need... a drink." she said with a wink.

Jack grinned and headed off in the direction of the woods and the rum cache. Little did they know that paradise was about to be lost.

The Shining Dagger dropped anchor not far from the shore. This was an uncharted island, and was sure to be lush with spices and other niceties. Captain Daniel Andrews,of the East India Trading Company, stood at the helm. He looked out over the beach with his scope. No signs of human life, though he did see a few birds and other creatures.

"Men, let's make land fall and fan out over the island and have a look, shall we?" he addressed the crew.

The longboat was lowered and the Captain and five of his crew boarded it, rowing to the beach. They fanned out over the beach, looking around and then they disappeared into the woods. They found the island to be lush with spices and fruit and full of wildlife. What they saw next, they had not expected.

Jack had just put the covering back on the rum cache and was just about to turn and walk back to camp when he heard a voice call out, and it was not Sierra's.

"HALT, YOU! Who are you?" Jack could hear several people running towards him and before he could pull a disappearing act, the 3 of them had him surrounded, muskets drawn. Jack, unaccustomed to not being armed with at least his pistol, was in a fix, indeed.

"Well, as I live an' breathe, Jack Sparrow. Fancy finding you here, get marooned again?" a sailor by the name of Wilkes spat out.

"So it seems, however its gotten quite a bit better since I found me rum, care to have a drink gentlemen?" Jack replied, trying to keep them from going further. They advanced, and he moved in front of them. They advanced again. Again he moved in their path. Then Captain Andrews found the four of them and looked at his men in astonishment.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow. What do we owe the honor of finding you here?" Andrews said with an evil smile. Jack grinned nervously, eyes darting from one man to the next.

"Seems he has been marooned here, Sir, " Wilkes answered.

"I see, well, it seems we've found a far greater prize here than just spices and fruit. Jack Sparrow, the most sought after pirate of the seas. I think I may see a few promotions coming on the horizon, gentlemen." Andrews said, casting another glance at Jack.

Once again they tried to advance forward, once again Jack stepped between them and the direction of where Sierra was, waiting for him.

"Hiding something, Sparrow?" Captain Andrews inquired.

"Whatever makes ye say that?" Jack answered.

"Whenever my men advance in this direction, you seem to want to put yourself in their path. Could it be you're not alone, then?"

"No, I am, just want to protect me camp is all.." Jack answered quickly.

"Indeed? We shall see then. Men! Clamp him in irons! You, Sparrow, will lead us to your "camp" ," the Captain said, giving Jack a hard look. The other sailors held Jack's arms as Wilkes put on the irons and then two of the men surrounded him, while Wilkes and the other sailors went in behind with Captain Andrews. Jack had no choice but to go in the direction they pushed him in.

Sierra wondered what was taking Jack so long. He hadn't had to go far to the rum cache. She felt for her effects, and was glad they were there. Suddenly an uneasy feeling swept over her and she pulled her dagger from her boot. Just inside the woods behind her stood Wilkes and another of the men, looking the beauty up and down. Not far behind them were the others with Jack in tow.

"Protect his camp, indeed," said Wilkes with a lewd chuckle, "I've been without a woman for awhile and she's spoiled goods anyway. I think I'll have a taste."

The other man just laughed and they advanced upon Sierra. Before she could scream, Wilkes had a hand over her mouth and her arm pinned behind stomped on his foot, which made him release her mouth and screamed for Jack as loud as she could. Just as she did, she saw him come out of the woods, clamped in irons and surrounded by more sailors and their Captain. Wilkes gave Jack an evil look and then forced a bruising kiss upon Sierra's mouth, and groped and pinched her breasts. It only brought back memories Sierra would have liked to forget. Jack could only watch and struggle as Wilkes tried to hurt what he'd only touched lovingly. For a fleeting moment, her eyes blazed and then she flipped the one man and then kicked Wilkes right in the balls. As he doubled over in pain, she stabbed him deep in the gut as far as her dagger would go. Blood pooled from him and she stabbed him again for good measure.

"Bloody...chit..." he said as he breathed his last.

The other man, recovering from being flipped, grabbed Sierra's arm and pulled it as far behind and up as he could behind her, taking the dagger from her. She kicked and screamed as she tried to get to Jack. Bloody hell if she could get free, she'd take on the lot of them, she would. Jack struggled all the while, but could not help but smile at her. Bloody brave, she was. Sierra continued to try to get away, stomping, kicking and even trying to bite. Like a wild cat, she fought. Suddenly a gun was pointed to her temple.

" If you don't shut it, you bloody pirate slut, I'll spill your brains right now!" said the man with a snarl. Sierra instantly stilled and quickly looked at Jack, who had a slight look of alarm on his face.

"Very well, men, nicely done. To the brig with them, separate cells, if you please.." Captain Andrews ordered.

They half dragged Sierra and Jack back through the woods and back to the ship. Sierra could only steal glances at him, for when she tried to reach out to him, she was ruthlessly jerked away. Jack watched the rough handling of his Sierra and vowed then and there that should he ever cross paths with them again as a free man, they would surely die. They took them below deck of the ship and to the brig. Sierra was shoved into one cell and and Jack into another. They didn't even give them the pleasure of being able to touch hands through the cell bars, for they were at opposite ends of the brig. They could only see each other. Jack watched as a single tear fell from Sierra's eye. He wished he could hold her and take away the pain that bloody bastard had caused her.

"I love you..." he mouthed, winking at her.

"Love you too, Jack..." she smiled through her tears.

Unknown to the sailors and Jack and Sierra, a little stowaway jumped aboard and hid herself.

Chapter 12

Three days later...

The Shining Dagger dropped anchor at Port Royal and Jack and Sierra were immediately taken to the jail and charged with piracy and Sierra, murder as well. Again, the soldiers did not allow them niceties. This time, they were not only put in separate cells, but away from each other's view as well. Sierra sat in her cell, longing to be in Jack's arms. Jack wished he could hold her. Sierra was worried, not knowing where Jack was, or even if they'd yet sent him to the gallows. However, she felt that if they had, they'd have forced her to watch, just to be cruel. She had to figure a way to escape and find out. She must find the Pearl and get the crew to help her save Jack. She had to.

The next night, she sat half sleeping, half thinking and heard a sound outside the door of her cell. She looked up to see a familiar furry face staring back at her. It was Tina! The little monkey slid through the bars with ease, since she was so small. Sierra hugged her little pet.

"Why you sneaky little stowaway!" Sierra quietly giggled. She knew that was indeed the only way Tina could have gotten to Port Royal. Suddenly, and idea came to her mind. Maybe she could get Tina to steal the keys from the guard. She wondered if the monkey was smart enough to understand. She took her back over to the bars of the cell and pushed her back through them.

"I want you to go and get the keys, Tina.. "Sierra said, pointing to the sleeping guard. Tina looked at her, then back at the guard. "Go on, be a good girl.."

Sierra bit her lip and then sighed with relief when the monkey took off in the direction of the guard, seeming to understand. She watched as Tina ever so slightly lifted the keys from the hook by the guard's shoulder and quickly but quietly brought them to her.

"Good girl, "Sierra said quietly , as she took the keys and quietly unlocked the door. She quietly slipped out, with Tina on her shoulder and made her way past the sleeping guard. She looked around quickly for Jack, but saw he was not in any of the cells around her. They must have put him in another of the jail buildings. Feeling saddened, she knew she must find the Pearl. Little did she know, the ship was closer than she knew.

Gibbs saw Port Royal on the horizon, maybe some contacts there had seen Jack or Sierra. They had been lost at sea for days, and had not yet seen anything of their Captain or Sierra. The code stated that any man who fell behind, got left behind, but Jack was Gibb's very best mate as well as his Captain. If Jack was able to be found, Gibbs would try his best to find him. The whole crew missed Sierra and they wished to find her as well, for they knew Jack would not be good to get along with if she were gone. They sailed closer to Port Royal, not long now before they could drop anchor.

Sierra awoke the next morning and stretched. She and Tina had found an abandoned barn to sleep in the night before. She stood up and looked out the door before walking out. All of the guards and soldiers were up by the fort and she saw that The Shining Dagger was no longer in port. She walked about, pilfering food for herself and Tina. Then she saw it, the bag of coins on the podium by the docks. Ever so slyly, she waited until the clerk walked away and snatched it, walking quickly away. She continued on to the jail. Bloody hell, too many guards around there! She made her way to the fort and looked to the gallows and swallowed hard. Jack was not there, thank God. She immediatley turned and headed back to the port. When she looked out to sea, she let out a gasp. No, it couldn't be, oh but it was! The Pearl! Not far from port. Not wanting to wait for them to drop anchor, she and Tina dove into the water and began to swim towards the ship. Sierra swam quickly, with the monkey perched on her back.

Gibbs looked out with his scope and saw what appeared to be someone swimming towards them. As they got closer, he saw it was Sierra.

"Drop a line, quickly!" he shouted.

"Sierra, take the line!" he shouted to her.

Sierra took the line and the men heaved her aboard. She stood there, shivering and coughing. One of the men wrapped her in a blanket and Tina jumped into the safety of her arms.

"Sierra, where be Jack?" Gibbs questioned his first concern.

"Jack... oh god, Mr. Gibbs we have to help him. I am so glad to have finally found you!" Sierra exclaimed.

" Aye, and I , you. Now s'pose you tell me what the matter be.."

Sierra quickly told them where she and Jack had been and what had happened leading up to her finding the Pearl.

"So you see, I need your help, all of you. Jack faces the gallows and I fear if we don't get to him quickly, it will be soon!" she said.

"But ye said yerself, dearie that ye don't even know where Jack be. He could have already had his neck stretched as far as ye know."

"I know he hasn't, Mr. Giibbs. I would have felt it, here" she pointed to her heart. "Please, we don't have much time. Jack is somewhere in the jail. You should also know, that myself face the gallows as well, but I escaped, with the help of a little friend.. " and she introduced them to Tina.

"We all face the gallows, Sierra, tis part of being a pirate. But as you said, the Pearl must have her Captain. Gentlemen! Prepare to make landfall!" Gibbs ordered.

Sierra quickly found and grabbed Jack's effects as they dropped long boats were dropped and they were off.

Jack stood at the small window of his cell, looking out at the other buildings. He didn't even know which one Sierra was in or if she even was. It was hell not knowing. Not knowing if she was there. Not knowing if she was scared or hurt. Not even knowing if she was even alive. He missed her. He tried and tried to think of a way to spring himself from the cell, but to no avail. He sighed. He had to get out and find Sierra. Little did he know, she wasn't far away.

The long boats approached the docks and Sierra, along with the crew, disembarked. Sierra looked around and then up towards the jail, which was heavily guarded as usual.

"Mr. Gibbs, I know Jack is not in the building I was in, so he must be in the other one beside it. " Sierra said, pointing to the building.

"Aye, unless they've gotten 'im already. But I won't say that for yer benefit, miss. I'll have some of the men make a diversion while Marty takes yer keys and springs Jack free. You stay here, where it is safe."

Sierra cleared her throat. "I am thankful for your wanting to protect me in Jack's absence, Mr. Gibbs, but this is something I need to do. I wanted you all to help me by being there in case I got in over my head. I got Jack into this, its only fair I get him out of it."

"You're brave, lass. I'll give ye that. But yer also a wanted woman now, and don't think those guards are gonna go easy on ye. Ye killed one of their own for starters, second you're branded a pirate's woman. Remember that." Gibbs' look was dead serious.

"Look at me, Mr. Gibbs.." Sierra opened her arms wide.." Have I not changed since I was found aboard the Pearl? I am meant for this pirate's life, just as I am for Jack. I love him, and I will not stand by without helping him myself. I know those guards will have it in for me and that's ok. I can handle it.. all I ask for is the help of you and the crew should things get bad."

Gibbs sighed.. " You're right, miss. I'll not stand in yer way. If ye must go an rescue Jack yourself, than be that as it may. The crew and meself will cause a diversion and be there for ye, should you need us."

Sierra smiled and headed off in the direction of the tavern, and when she returned, Gibbs didn't recognize her and she walked right past him. She had decided a disguise was in order and decided to use the clothes Alice had given her. She had one of the wenches there help her get into the corset and dress. Then she sat down at the woman's dressing table and allowed her to make her up with the heavy makeup they all wore. Next, she piled her butt -length hair into a twist and put in the combs the woman gave her. When she finished, she looked like a strumpet, just the look she was going for.

She strolled out and towards the jail, making absolute sure to get right in the guard's line of sight. She batted her eye lashes and swayed her hips seductively as she walked past. A few minutes later, she walked back the same way, and of course, he was watching her display.

"Ye be needin somethin' miss? " said the guard with a licentitious grin.

"Aye.. it seems I do, sir.. a poor workin girl always needs a few pretties, a few coins.. " Seirra said, walking up to him and smiling seductively.

" And what do ye be offerin for coin and pretties? Hmmm? "

"Well, the first kiss is free, becuase you're so handsome.. but coin is necessary if ye want a tumble, sir..." She said, leaning forward, and letting him get a good view of her cleavage.

The guard couldnt help but look..and he cleared his throat. " Kiss is free? I think I'll be taking you up on that offer then. "

"You're smart too, sir.." Sierra said as she leaned forward and puckered her lips.

The guard leaned forward to kiss her and at the same time his hand came up to grab her arm. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, she clouted him on the head with her purse, knocking him out cold. Sierra grinned and opened her purse and looked in at the brick she'd placed in it. She chuckled.

"Well that was easy... "

She cautiously looked around and then slipped into the door. There stood the inside guard and he didnt look so naive. She snuck up behind him and before he knew it, had her pistol to his head. The guard tried to turn, but she cocked back the hammer and he stilled.

"Drop your weapons..." she quietly said in his ear. He had no choice but to comply. After they fell to the ground, she chuckled.

"Now, I want you to give me the keys and go to the nearest empty cell.." she said again, her pistol still trained to his temple. The man gave her the keys and walks towards the nearest cell. Sierra pushed him in and locked the door. Then she pointed her pistol at him.

"Not a word, sir, or I shall come back over here and splatter your brains on the wall behind you.." she growled. The man nearly wet himself, he was so scared. She laughed. These cadets were too naive.

Jack heard the commotion from the entrance to the jail and wondered what was going on. He'd give anyhting for some excitement right now. What he really wanted though, was to get free and find Sierra. He saw a woman walking down towards his cell. She seemed to be one of the town's strumpets. He'd never seen her before, but at the same time, she looked oddly familiar.

Sierra looked at every cell, still not finding Jack. She was beginning to get worried. Then, in the very last one, she saw him, lying on his back in the straw. She smiled and walked up to the cell door.

"Captain Sparrow?" she called.

"Aye.." JAck looked up and saw it was the woman.

"Fancy a tumble, darling?" then she smiled seductively. Jack knew that smile. He however, decided to play along.

"Seems so, but I haven't any coin on me at the moment.."

Sierra stifled a laugh and opened the cell door. "Jack, don't you recognize me?" she stepped up to Jack, who had stood up.

"Couldn't forget that smile, darling.. " and immediately she was swept into his arms for a kiss that left her breathless and weak. Jack's hands and mouth were on her wherever he could reach. She held back a moan. She must finish this.

"JacK...darling...lets not get to carried away here..."

"Can't resist, luv.. been away from you too long.." he said, between kisses.

Jack! Honestly, darling, can we get out of here? The guards will be here soon and this damned corset is killing me!"

Jack laughed.." Well,luv.. if you're so did you honestly think that I would resist your tempting offer of a tumble?"

"Later, Jack... we need to get out of here!" she grinned.

She gave Jack his effects and they cautiously watched before slipping out the door. Wasn't long before the locked up guard had alerted the others that Jack had escaped. Sierra and Jack ran, scattering in different directions. Sierra was rushed at by a guard and drew her sword, striking his out of his hand before he could so much as take a strike at her. She ran again. They were coming from all directions. She found two of them after Jack and ran to help him. Together they fought and disarmed them both. Gibbs saw that they were getting surrounded and outnumbered quickly. He signaled to the crew and everyone joined in on the fight, creating a huge diversion. Sierra, Jack and the crew all fought right up to the docks where they hastily climbed into the long boats and were off. They rowed quickly and soon were back aboard the Pearl. They did not take any time for proper hellos. Jack gave orders to immediately set sail and the crew swung into action, Sierra included. Jack watched her as he took the helm. She looked up and gave him a wink before setting to work and they were off, back to the deep sea.

Chapter 13

Sierra kept stealing glances at Jack as he stood at the helm, steering. She ached for him. She tried to keep to her tasks until they were deep at sea, but to no avail. She couldn't stop watching him. Jack didn't miss the heated glances that she kept giving him. As much as he wanted to drag her off to his quarters right then and there, he knew it would have to be later, considering the latest circumstances. He was so proud of her. Sierra had come a long way from the woman she was when Jack first met her. He'd never doubted she was strong, but now he knew just how strong she was. A brave one too. He chuckled as he thoughts about the plan she'd come up with to rescue him. How could he not love her? She was smart, crafty, brave..and a pirate.. in every sense of the word. He grinned wickedly as he thought about the offer she'd given him when she came to spring him from the jail. A tumble indeed! She had no idea exactly what she was in for once they were alone. He'd been without her for too long. Suddenly, blood coursed below his waist. Bugger.. he had to have her now! Where was she? Then he spied her, coming back up on deck. Apparently, she'd went in to wash the heavy makeup off her face. Much better, he thought. He signaled to Cotton to come steer and made his way toward her. Saying nothing, he took her by the arm and back below deck.

"Jack, is something...mmmmmm..." her words ended in a moan as he pushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her hotly. His lips moved form her mouth to her neck.

"Too long.. been too long... " he got out between hot kisses and licks to her neck. Sierra moaned as he ran his tongue over her half exposed breasts above the bodice of her dress.

"Jack..oh yess..." she sighed. Oh god, she ached for him to touch her. And touch her he did. His hand wandered up the skirt of her dress, finding the heat of her quickly. Fingers slid into her and a thumb began rubbing at her clit . Sierra's legs went weak and it was a good thing he was holding onto her.

"Oh god, you're so wet, luv.. need me so bad..." Jack whispered as his mouth found hers again.

Sierra could only whimper and moan as his fingers worked her into a frenzy. She did need him bad. She reached down between them and stroked him through his breeches. Jack let out a low hiss and nipped at her neck.

"Got..to.. have..you..." he got out as he worked quickly to untie his breeches and expose his love starved cock.

He pulled up her skirt and was thankful she was minus panties. He had no patience right now for such things. He pulled one of her legs up around his waist and thrusted up into her, burying his cock deep within her welcoming depths.

"Oh god, yesss... "she moaned as he took her hard. She needed him so bad. Oh god he felt so good.

Jack thrusted hard into her, his hips grinding. He couldn't get enough.

"Can any one else make you feel like this?" he asked her heatedly, nipping at her neck again.

"N-no, Jack..only you, my love... " she got out between loud moans.

Jack lost control and pounded her hard. Sierra was so close, they both were. Jack found her mouth with his again and kissed her passionately as his cock thrust its deepest yet. A hot wave of pleasure fell over both of them as they came together. When they finally stopped, they leaned against the wall, holding each other up and catching their breaths. Suddenly, they heard someone yelling about another ship, not far from the Pearl. Bugger! They both straightened their clothes and headed up on deck to see what the matter was.

Captain Andrews could not believe his luck. It was true, that Jack Sparrow and his pirate slut had escaped Port Royal, yet here was the Black Pearl and they were aboard her. He shouted orders for his men to open fire on the ship.

"Make ready to open fire!" Jack shouted as he saw the ship almost at their side. "OPEN FIRE!"

Both ships opened fire and the battle was on! Jack and his crew fired at the Dagger over and over, overtaking the smaller ship. Andrews saw the danger from the bigger ship and prepared to surrender and sail away but to no avail. Several of the Pearl's shots hit the Dagger in a vital area and it was all over. As she began to sink, the crew did what they could to save themselves. Looked like the Dutchman would have some souls to ferry tonight.

Cheers went up and Jack pulled Sierra to him for a sweet victory kiss. Revenge was sweet. Those buggers wouldn't ever put their hands upon her again. Some of the crew boarded the sinking ship and took what they could, before going back across to the Pearl. They watched as she slowly sunk to the Locker. They broke out the rum and the celebration was on. They cheered, laughed, and looked over the plunder taken from the ship. Jack found a beautiful blue topaz necklace and put it around Sierra's neck. She smiled and kissed him.

They were still drinking and celebrating when suddenly the deck was overrun with rock crabs. They watched as the crabs slowly moved together and fused into the form of a woman. There stood Tia Dalma, otherwise known as Calypso.

"Calypso.. what do we owe this honor?" Jack smiled.

"Is da time of de new moon, Sierra...yer time as' run out!" the goddess said, with slight anger in her voice.

"My..my time? You intend to make me leave here?" Sierra was alarmed and ran to Jack, but Calypso moved between them.

"Yer time ere', was nod a perm'nent one. Jack knew dis! You did not beleive n' me, thought I waddan't real did you? How den', do you suppose you got ere', silly girl?" she laughed low.

" I know and am sorry. Instead of not believing in you, I should be thanking you. In my time, we are taught that beings such as yourself are not real, but I now know that you are real." Sierra said, looking down.

"Dat' does nod' change de fact dat' yer time is up! Tell me girl...de you love de' witty Jack Sparrow?" the goddess inquired.

"Yes, Calypso..I do. I love Jack as I have no other."

"Ah...but can ye trust im'?" Calypso smiled.

"With my life, goddess. I don't know where you are heading with this, but just know that NOTHING will keep me from Jack.. nothing. Not even you.." Sierra stood strong. Calypso saw her challenging posture and went to move to her, but Jack jumped between them. The goddess stood back and watched him.

"Ye mean t' challenge me, girl?"

"No, Calypso.. I would not be so bold. I only want to be with Jack, and will do what I must to stay with him."

The goddess nodded.

"I see. You truly do love witty Jack, can see dis' in yer eyes. And e' be lovin' you too. Just remember dis'...should ye ever betray Jack Sparra', ye shall suffer my wrath!" her eyes blazed.

"Betray Jack? I'd rather die at the gallows alone than betray Jack.." she retorted hotly.

"Den' go t' im' girl. Love im' as e' loves you. I will not stand in yer way." the goddess smiled. Sierra ran into Jack's arms as quickly as she could. Jack held her protectively as they kept thier eyes on the goddess.

The goddess then looked at Jack and addressed him, smiling.

"Jack Sparra...ye ave' done well. She belongs wit' you, just as I thought. She truly is a pirate, just like yerself'. Keep er' Jack, she be yers. To stay in dis' time wit' ye forever."

Jack smiled and tipped his hat to the goddess as she turned into a huge wave of water and returned to the sea. He kissed Sierra and the celebration continued. She was his.

Chapter 14

Glory had found it's way onto the Pearl again, settling in each wet plank, and landing across the sails in a hopeful fashion. The prior afternoon's events had jolted everyone, some more than others, and still left Jack and Sierra to wonder at the decision made by Calypso. Wonder of course, in a celebratory light. Standing with his knuckles twinged at the spokes of the wheel and his heart pressed out at sea, Jack's gaze fell across the lower deck, scanning the contents of such at the rail. Sierra. Pain had altered her smile, bringing a frown to the delicate corners of her mouth, and bringing his mind to aimlessly dive into an ocean of curiosity. He wasn't sure of the reason behind such, but without a single breath of doubt in his body, he was certain he would soon learn.

Sierra frowned as she thought about the events taking place while they had been captive. She knew she should be happy, should be celebrating. Should be up there at the helm with Jack, standing behind him as he steered the Pearl. Still, those thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. She couldn't put away the disturbing thoughts that had been brought on by the rough treatment and assault she had received at their hands. Sure, they'd all been killed for their stupidity in doing so. Jack saw to that as did she. Those thoughts made her mind drift back to before she came here and how she'd been treated just as bad, or worse. At that moment, she would have given anything to have gotten revenge on that bastard. Revenge for his treatment of her, and to stop him from ever hurting another woman in the ways he had hurt her. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked across deck. Jack saw her approaching and handed over to the wheel to Cotton. Time to go see what was bothering her. He stood in front of her as she was walking and she stopped and looked at him. Jack could see the pain in her eyes. He hadn't seen that pain in quite awhile, since she'd been in his arms, but it was obvious it had returned.

"Please, Jack.. I-I need to be alone for awhile..." she said as he moved to pull her to him.

Jack said nothing. Perhaps she did need to be alone and sort out her thoughts before she could talk to him about what was bothering her. Still, it pained him that she seemed to not want him to even hold her or comfort her. He watched her go. Sierra held back a sob at the hurt look on his face. She knew he only wanted to help her. Only wanted to comfort and love her. Why was she pushing him away? She went down below deck where she was not visible to anyone and sat down, still trying to hold back the tears that were sure to eventually come. Suddenly, pain and fury rose up in her and she let out a high pitched scream and began throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on. Luckily, she hadn't thrown any glass to hurt herself with. As she threw the items, she screamed and cursed Rob for everything he was worth. It was a good thing he wasn't there, for she would likely have killed him on the spot. Her fury rose higher and higher until she wasn't sure she would ever be able to calm down.

Jack heard Sierra's high pitched scream of fury and hurried below deck to find her. He walked further back, and a piece of wood went whizzing by, and he ducked put the way. By the time he found her, Sierra was standing there, her fists clenched at her sides, her face a complete mask of fury and hate. She was still cursing Rob, still screaming, as she tore at her hair..

"I hate him! HATE HIM.. HATE HIM!" she screamed over and over until she could scream no more and her voice was a mere whisper and her knees gave away. She crumpled slowly to the floor, and into a fetal position, still whispering her hatred of him.

Jack could only stand there in the shadows and watch her, pain tearing at his heart. As she began to calm, he went to her and sat on the floor, and reached out tentatively to touch her shoulder. She gasped and turned her head to see him. Jack. She turned over and allowed him to pick her up and gently pull her into his lap, pressing her head to his chest and wrapping her in his strong, protective arms. Jack. The one who loved her. Sierra cried silently, wetting his chest with her tears. He didn't mind, nor did he say anything. He just silently held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Sierra could feel his heart beating against her cheek and the sound of it calmed her even more. Her breathing slowed down to more regular pace and she relaxed. All this time, Jack kept silent, not quite knowing what to say to her. He just held her, was there for her. He sat there for a long while,with her in his arms, not caring that they were on the floor. He wasn't moving until she was ready.

"I hate him, Jack... I hate him so much, " She finally said in a quiet voice.

"I know that ye do, luv.. I don't doubt that. Somehow I knew that those sailors' treatment of you would bring back those painful memories I've tried so hard to keep from surfacing." He sighed.

"Not your fault, Jack. You didn't hurt me. You never have. Its something I have to live with." she said, in a shaky voice.

"I don't like seeing you in pain, darling. Do you not know that it hurts me to see ye this way? I was a bit confused when you rejected me up on deck a while ago." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

" I know Jack, and I am sorry. It actually hurt me to do that. I only did it becuase I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want you to bear the brunt of it. That's why I wanted to be alone for a bit. I didn't want you to see me this way. " she began to cry again softly.

"Shh, luv, its ok. I am glad you love me enough to not want to cause me pain. But you should also know that I am here for you..." another kiss to the top of her head.

"I want to kill him, Jack.." she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with all seriousness, " I want to get revenge for what he did to me and prevent him from ever putting another woman through the same ordeal."

"But in order to do that, you'd have to leave this time, Sierra. You well know the consequences of that."

"I do, Jack, and you well know I'd rather die than leave you. There's got to be a way, Jack. There just has to. Only then will I be truly free from him."

" There may be a way, luv. But we'd have to summon Calypso, and it would depend on her mood as to whether she'd help you or not. "

"Do you think she would, Jack? If I left it up to her as to how it happened?"

" S'not for me to say, darling. She is the sea goddess, very unpredictable. All we can do is try."

"Then try we shall..." Sierra said with a determined tone to her voice.

THis worried Jack. It was hardly, if ever that Calypso would not demand payment for her help. However, he wanted Sierra to have the revenge she felt she needed. They'd wait until nightfall, and then summon her.

That night..

Sierra decided to take on the night watch with Jack. She wanted to be close to him. It had grown quiet aboard the Pearl, as most of the crew had went down below deck to sleep. It had been exhausting day for her. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, but was determined to stay with Jack. It was placid out on the open sea, and Jack figured that now was as good a time as ever to summon Calypso. He pulled Sierra to him and gently kissed her.

"Time to call upon Calypso, luv. You should do the honors."

"But, how..Jack? I've never summoned a goddess before... I am not sure what to say, " she replied, surprised.

"Its how you say it, luv. Just be humble and call her. If she is so inclined, she will come."

"Ok... whatever you say, Jack.." Sierra was still uncertain, but she'd give it her best shot.

SHe looked out over the calm, placid sea and called to the goddess.

"Calypso! I, Sierra BLake, your humble servant, request your presence! " She called out loudly over the sound of the waves. Jack had to smile at her determination and the way she called to her.

Sierra saw nothing at first, nor did she hear anything. She actually figured Calypso was not in the mood to answer her. Suddenly, she saw the waves take on the appearance of a woman's face. Calypso!

" Sierra, why have you summoned me?" the goddess inquired.

" I seek revenge, Calypso, and you are the only one who can help me, so it seems. You know what happened to me and how you helped me by bringing me here. However, that does not erase memories of abuse. My love for Jack and his for me holds them at bay, but there's only one way to be truly free of him. I want to kill him, goddess. I don't want to leave Jack and go back to my time to do it, however. You should know I'd rather die than leave Jack. I want him to never be able to treat another woman the way he treated me. He's an animal! Help me. I beg of you."

"Revenge, you say? I understand your turmoil, girl. Jack has helped you to love and trust again, but you are right. Memories cannot be erased and I sense you feel you may hurt Jack in the process of dealing with them. There is a way. I will handle the cretin for you. He'll die a horrible death at my hands." Calypso grinned evilly.

"But how?" He's in the future.."

"Do you doubt me, girl? "the goddess laughed low," I am a goddess, Sierra. Just as real here as in the future. Just becuase humans are taught not to beleive in us does not mean we do not exist."

"Right.. forgive me.." Sierra looked down.

Calypso smiled. "As I said, I will take care of the beast for you. However, I sense this feeling you have of wanting to do it yourself, will hinder your satisfaction. SO take this special cistern and this jug of water and when I call to you, pour the water into the cistern. The water has a spell on it that will allow you to see into the future just this once and see what transpires between the cretin and myself. After that the cistern will disappear. " Calypso said as the cistern and jug of water appeared at Sierra's side. The cistern was tall enough that they could stand and look down into it.

"And what will your payment be, goddess? I know you shall expect it..." Sierra inquired.

" Payment shall be the destruction of a beastly man who deserves death!" the goddess laughed, " Stand here on deck and wait for my call. It shall be soon." Her face disappeared.

Sierra smiled and Jack looked a little scared.

"What's wrong, Jack? " she asked, winking at him.

"Just reminding meself never to hurt ye or make you as angry with me as ye are with him. One woman scorned is bad enough, two..I don't want to even think about!"

Sierra laughed. "Jack, I'd never do that to you, you should know that.." She leaned up and kissed him. A slow, sweet kiss. For an instant, she lost herself in it and in him. Jack held her close and deepened the kiss. When it finally broke, he saw that some of the fury in her eyes was gone.

A little while passed by, and Sierra heard Calypso's call to her among the sounds of the waves. She poured the water into the cistern and watched it swirl. JAck pulled her protectively into his arms as they looked down into it. Clearly and vividly they could see the cliff over looking the ocean where he was at that moment. Calypso was in the form of a beautiful, blonde bombshell, scantily clad at most. She seemed to be at this moment, sweet talking him. Then they saw him try touching her in a way that was not pleasing to her and watched the goddess slap him. Sierra gasped and Jack winced. and of course knowing him, Sierra could anticipate what he'd do next. He did, the fool. He advanced upon her again, trying to pull her down and restrain her. It was at that time, that Calypso grew to twice her height and advanced toward him, fire in her eyes and evil on her face. Gone was the bombshell and it her place was an angry goddess. She drove him back further and further to the edge of the cliff, then opened her mouth wide. A strong gust of wind hurled at the man, forcing him off the cliff and into the sea below. The fall itself did not kill him, however, the hungry school of sea piranha lurking below was not so merciful. All that was left of him were pieces of bone. Calypso laughed loudly and disappeared. The cistern disappeared.

Sierra stood there for a moment, not believing at first what she'd just witnessed. He was gone. Her tormentor, the one who'd hurt her was gone. When it finally hit her, she cried tears of relief in Jack's arms and that was how Calypso found them when she returned to them.

"He's gone, luv.. can't hurt you or anyone else any more..." Jack was whispering to calm her.

Sierra dried her tears and fell to her knees before the goddess standing on the deck of the Pearl.

"Thank you, Calypso, for showing him no mercy.." she bowed her head.

The goddess nodded and Sierra stood up.

" You are truly free now, Sierra." And with that, she once again turned into a huge wave of water and went back to the sea.

Chapter 15

Sierra was feeling good. She felt like she was truly free now to be with Jack and love him. Jack. He'd been there for her so much. She owed everything her life had become to him. She watched him closely, waves of desire washing over her every time their eyes would meet. She'd throw teasing glances at him, her eyes telling him what she wanted. She 'd make sure that every time she walked by him, she had to touch him in some way. His hand, his hair, his shoulder, a light rub across his chest as she talked to him. She wanted to drag him off to his cabin and have her way with him then and there, but she knew he was busy. Jack didn't miss the messages her body and eyes were sending to him. He wanted her just as bad. Teasing him, she was. Going out of her way to touch him, the heated glances she tossed at him every chance she got. The way she spoke to him in a husky, low voice. It was driving him crazy. They went on about their work, each watching the other as often as possible. He'd give her a teasing wink. She'd sexily lean up against the ship's rail and blow him a kiss. The tension and desire between them was building at an alarming rate.

Later that evening as it was getting dark, things were starting to wind down on the Pearl. Most of the crew had gone below deck and to their hammocks. Sierra was standing with Jack at the rail, looking out at the sea. Then she heard it. One of the crew apparently had felt the need for some music and was playing a soft, slow melody on a guitar. Sierra listened and smiled and turned to Jack.

"Do you dance, darling?" she asked in that husky voice.

"Aye, I've been known to on occasion..." Jack answered her.

"Then dance with me Jack, please.." she whispered.

Jack did not need asking twice. He pulled her into his arms and they began to dance slowly in the moonlight. Sierra stifled a moan at being pressed so close to him. She couldn't resist a soft kiss to his partially bared chest. Then that soft, low moan escaped her lips.

"Something wrong, darling?" Jack asked ,softly.

"No, Jack, everything is fine.." she gave him a seductive smile.. " mmmm..Jack Sparrow you are just too hot, you know that?"

"Hot? I take it that's a compliment, luv..." he grinned as they continued dancing.

"You bet it is... "she sighed.." My god I love touching you.." She whispered hotly in his ear as her hand stroked down his chest and back up several times. Jack's breath caught.

" Ye do, eh?" he got out.

"I do indeed. Touching your beautiful chest.. " She ran her hand down it again, as she continued to whisper ever so hotly in his ear. " Touching your hair... "she ran her fingers over his dreds.. " touching your face..." she stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Touching your gorgeous ass..." as her hand ran down his back to lightly grab and squeeze him there. He'd start panting next, she thought. "But do you know what I like to touch most, Jack? "she whispered hotly...

"W-what's that, luv, " he managed to get out. She was driving him insane!

"This, Jack.." she whispered as she stroked him through his breeches.."Your beautiful, luscious cock, darling..." Jack hissed and then panted. She moaned softly as she stroked her hand over him with more pressure.

Jack was going crazy. Her hot words and her hands on him sent blood coursing below his waist. He'd show her just what the consequences were for teasing him so splendidly! His face took on a look of seriousness and next thing Sierra knew, he'd thrown her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised shriek. Jack wasted no time in making his way to his cabin, carrying her over his shoulder. Sierra suddenly got a bit nervous. She'd gone too far with her teasing of him, apparently. He fumbled with the door and hurried inside, kicking it shut behind him and locking it. He sat Sierra on her feet and began to strip her quickly. She bit her lip as his hands brushed over her body. Then, he picked her up and plunked her on the bed. Sierra looked at him as he pulled down two silk scarves form the headboard and fastened her wrists there with each of them. Sierra wasn't used to this kind of thing and Jack could see she was slightly uncomfortable. No matter. Her mind would soon be on something other than being bound. She watched him with a mixture of nervousness and lust as he stripped off his own clothes, then moved onto the bed, straddling her. He looked down at her sensually.

"That was a lovely dance, darling... you had me at your mercy.." he said, ever so seductively.

Sierra could only whimper.

"But now the tables are turned, luv. Do you know what I do to beautiful women who tease me like that?" He asked in a low growl.

"W-what's that, Jack? " she asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"It is my intention, darling.. to torture you relentlessly, until you beg for me to take you and make you come until you're exhausted...sweet torture, I like to call it" he said in a teasing voice.

Sierra moaned. Dear god she was in for it. She looked up at him, at his beautiful, naked body as he straddled her. She wanted to touch him. Not being able to was torture in itself.

Jack leaned down on her, his tongue licking lightly over her lips. He did it again and again, but never kissing her.

"You like that, don't you luv? You like it when I lick at your lips and tease them before I kiss you, don't you..." he whispered as he did it again.

"Oh yes, Jack..mmm.. please..kiss me...want it so much.." she moaned.

"Ye do, eh? Well, why don't you just tell me how badly you want me to kiss you..." Another lick over her lips.

"I want your kiss Jack. I need it... Want to feel that hot tongue in my mouth, teasing it. Want to savor it, Jack.. please..." she moaned.

Jack chuckled softly and ever so slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her sensuously, his tongue teasing the inside of her mouth and swirling over her tongue. Sierra moaned and squirmed at the feel of him against her. She kissed him back just as hotly, savoring every bit of it. Jack broke the kiss and moved to her neck, giving it a small kiss and a tiny bite, making her gasp. His mouth traced along her collarbone and down to her breasts, where he lightly licked at each nipple. She let out a moan and arched against him.

"You have beautiful breasts, darling. I love running my tongue over them and sucking your nipples and making them harden for me. Do you want me to suck them, Sierra? I know you love it, darling. You love it when I do that, don't you."

"Yes.. oh god Jack please... suck them.. I need it so much. Want you to so bad..." SHe arched into him again.

Jack wasted no time in running his tongue over her breasts, deliberately neglecting her nipples until she moaned and begged him again. He then suckled each one, making them hard and sensitive. He then pushed her breasts together so he could flick his tongue over one nipple and then the other, his eyes giving her a sultry look. Sierra was being driven insane indeed. THis was too much.

"Shall I taste your body, darling? Taste every inch of you? Run my tongue all over you and kiss you everywhere? Tell me, luv, I want to hear how much you want it..." He teased her with both his words and his eyes.

Sierra moaned. She wasn't even sure she could speak... "Please Jack..oh god... I c-can't...mmmmm.. want your hands, your mouth and your tongue..all over me..."

Jack smiled and worked his way down her body, kissing and licking every bit of skin his mouth came in contact with. Down her torso his mouth traveled, bringing her to the point of near insanity. He kissed her belly, and below her belly button. Her hips, her thighs... deliberately skipping the part of her that he knew she wanted his mouth on the most. He lay there between her legs, looking up at her, his eyes teasing. He then ran a single finger down her slit, making her hips jerk up and a whimper come from her lips.

" You're so wet, luv. Ye want me pretty bad right now, do ye not?"

Sierra could only bite her lip and nod. Jack's finger began to play at her clit, rubbing hard, then softly, then hard again. Sierra nearly screamed.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Want me to lick...right.. there?" he rubbed hard then.

"Please Jack, oh god... you're driving me to near insanity! " she nearly screamed.

Jack's mouth decended upon her throbbing core, his tongue slowly working up and down as he watched her face. His tongue stabbed at her clit repeatedly,sending her into near oblivion. But he wouldn't let her come. Not yet. Not until she begged him to take her. He stopped.

"J-jack...please,need you to..." was all she could get out.

"Need me to what, darling?" he chuckled.

"Take me, please...Jack..need you inside me. Want your beautiful, hard cock throbbing inside me, filling me up. Need you so bad darling..." She cried out.

Jack smiled and moved to his knees between her legs. He raised her hips and slowly eased the tip of his now throbbing cock into her and then quickly back out. Sierra moaned and squrimed.

"Want me to f**k you, luv? Tell me..."

"Please Jack, oh god yes.. f**k me! f**k me until I come for you...please, my love..." she moaned. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Jack thrust forcefully into her , making both of them moan. He'd held himself back long enough. His thrusts were slow and hard at first, building Sierra and himself up to explode. Her hips met his with each one, as his hips ground hard against her. Oh, god she was so tight. So hot and wet for him. He couldn't get enough. He increased his speed, for both of them were within reach of ecstasy, splendidly within reach. He could feel Sierra's body tensing. preparing to climax.

"Aye, that's it..come hard for me, my love, let it all go..I want to hear it..." he softly commanded her.

Sierra screamed as her body shattered, coming hard for him. She cried out over and over as her body spasmed and shook with unbelievable pleasure. Jack soon followed, gutteral moans escaping his lips as he came hard, shuddering against her. Thier mouths met in a passionate, fiery kiss as the waves of pleasure consumed them. When the last spasm was over, Jack gently moved from her and untied her wrists, moving her exhausted body, so her head was on his chest. Sierra couldn't move.. couldn't speak. But she didn't have to. Jack knew. Knew she loved him.

Epilogue:

No one in the present time ever knew what happened to Sierra Blake. They never found her body. To this day it remains a mystery. Some say Rob killed her and dumped her in the sea. No one knows, because he is gone too.

Sierra smiled as she stood by Jack's side at the helm. She intended to stay there with him, for as long as forever lasted 


End file.
